Mon choix
by Juishi
Summary: " Naruto se sent bizarre, faible, il mange deux fois plus qu'à son habitude, et passe tout son temps libre a dormir. De plus il est prit assez souvent par des malaise. Tsunade décide de prendre les chose en main, en l'auscultent. Mais ce qu'elle découvre, vas bien au delà de ses attentes... -Kuso ! Naruto, dans quoi es-tu encore aller te fourrer ? Naru-Sasu/M-preg
1. Chapter 1

Mon Choix

De Juishi

Yollo la gente populas ! (ça veux rien dire mais bon u,u)

Je me lance (enfin) dans l'écriture de ma fic, en espèrent qu'elle vous plaira:)

Rating : T et peut être que je changerais par la suite (par mesure de précaution, à cause de très possibles scènes violentes)

Résumé :" Naruto se sent bizarre, faible, il mange deux fois plus qu'à son habitude, et passe tout son temps libre a dormir. De plus il est prit assez souvent par des malaise. Tsunade décide de prendre les chose en main, en l'auscultent. Mais ce qu'elle découvre, vas bien au delà de ses attentes...

-Kuso ! Naruto, dans quoi es-tu encore aller te fourrer ?

_[Naru-Sasu/M-preg] _

Disclamer: Les personnage & le monde de Naruto appartienne au grand vénérable Masashi Kishimoto. Le reste est à moi !

* * *

-Chapitre 1-

_Premier choix, ou comment passer des rires aux larmes._

Un jeune homme blond aux yeux saphir, habillé d'un survêtement noir et orange, était allongé sur une table d'examen. Suite à plusieurs malaises, Tsunade avait décidé de vérifier son état, mais ce qu'elle avait découvert l'avait littéralement scotchée sur place. Elle venait d'annoncer l'heureuse -ou pas- nouvelle au jeune garçon.. Celui-ci était maintenant plié de rire.

-Hahahha, Tsunade-baachan hihi , tu as failli m'avoir !

Il essuya une petite larme de joie, tandis que la cinquième hokage affichait un visage triste. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et soupira.

- Naruto... Je ne plaisantais pas... Vraiment... Tu le sais, je ne suis pas du genre a faire des blagues..  
- Mais oui, c'est cela, dit-il entre deux rires.  
- Je suis très sérieuse Naruto !  
- Je te crois pas !

La jeune femme (ahem) grinça des dents. Buté comme il l'était, il voudrait très certainement des preuves.

- Je suppose que je dois donc je donner des preuves.

Il hocha la tête, décidé, et ajouta :

- Sans preuves, je ne te croirai pas, la vielle.

Ladite 'vieille' ne releva pas l'insulte, et tourna un écran de télévision vers son futur successeur. Dessus, on y apercevait très clairement des formes dans les ton gris, noir, et blanc. Au centre de la forme se trouvait une masse sombre.

- Ce que tu vois sur cette écran, c'est un foetus. Et ce foetus va grandir en toi, jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un bébé.

Le jeune homme regardait à présent l'écran, bouche bée.

- Tu veux dire que...  
- Oui...  
- Non... N... Non c'est impossible, je-je suis un homme... et... et ça peut pas... c'est impossible baachan... dis-moi que c'est une blague...  
- Non Naruto... Désolée...

Le blondinet regarda sa grand-mère de substitution, et fondit en larmes. La blonde caressa ses cheveux d'un geste maternel en lui chuchotant des mots doux et encourageants.

- Pitié, enlevez-le-moi... J'en veux pas... Kami-sama... Tsunade-Sama... reprenez-le... J'en veux pas... C'est déjà assez dur comme ça. Que vont dire les villageois hein? Et le conseil !  
- Je ne peux pas... Ton chakra s'y refuse, c'est comme si... il le protégeait... N'écoute pas les villageois, et je te rappelle que c'est moi le Hokage de ce village, donc le conseil n'a rien à dire...  
- Faites quelque chose Tsunade-Sama... m'abandonnez pas..

La cinquième hokage écarquilla les yeux. Pour que l'Uzumaki l'appelle ainsi, et cela deux fois de suite, c'est qu'il devait vraiment être en état de choc. Elle se mordit les lèvres, la gorge serrée. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle devait le soutenir dans cette épreuve, peu lui importaient les conséquences. Après tout, il était comme sont petit-fils, et elle donnerait bien sa vie pour lui.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Naruto, tu vas devoir vivre avec...  
- Mais... Je suis un homme... C'est impossible... Tout le monde va encore me regarder de travers... Comme le monstre que je suis...

Tsunade le gifla et le prit dans ces bras. Les larmes coulèrent elles aussi sur ses joues rosées.

- Ne re-dit plus jamais cela devant moi Naruto, tu n'est pas un monstre, loin de là, de plus c'est Kyûbi le monstre, pas toi...  
- Tu a vexé Kyûbi  
- Tu peux lui parler ?  
- Oui, on est comme devenu... Amis... Dans le fond, il est gentil...

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez, priant Kami-sama pour qu'une autre tuile ne lui tombe pas dessus.

- ...Peut importe, je m'en fous de ce foutu renard, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es le petit garçon le plus mignon de la terre.  
- Je suis plus un petit garçon, Tsunade-baachan !  
- Oui c'est vrai, tu es un homme.  
- Oui, et je suis enceint...

Il y eu un instant de flottement, pendant lequel Naruto médita sur son état. Il ouvrit la bouche, et dit doucement:

- Je vais être papa...  
- Ouais...  
- Je suis foutu...  
- Absolument...  
- Il y a peu de chances que j'en sorte vivant.  
- C'est sûr.  
-Je vais mourir  
- Évidem... Ahem... Naruto, écoute-moi.  
- Hum ?  
- Pas de folie, plus de ramen trois fois par jours, ménage-toi au niveau entraînement, et surtout... Plus de mission dangereuse jusqu'à la naissance du bébé...

Naruto blanchit.

- Plus de ramen, plus de ramen, plus de ramen, plus de ramen...

Tsunade sourit sadiquement...

- Et... Il faudra faire des tests sanguins, pour savoir si le bébé va bien...  
- Pas de problè... Toute petite petite petite minute... Tests sanguins... Piqûre... NON, NIET, NADA, NO!  
- Ne fais pas l'enfant Naruto, tu es grand maintenant, et ce n'est pas une toute petite piqûre de rien du tout qui va te tuer hein ?

- Une dernière question Naruto... Qui... Qui est le second père... Parce que je doute fort que cet enfant est arrivé comme par magie...

Le blond baissa la tête.. Quelque larmes tombèrent sur le sol de sa chambre d'hôpital.

- Je... Pas... Non... Aurais... Jamais... Accepté... Teme ! ... Salopard...  
- Naruto ?  
- ... L'égorger... Boyaux... Tripes... Par les pieds...  
- Naruto ?  
- Pendre... 'Culé... Fils de ****... Faire... moi... Uke ! *  
- NARUTO !  
- Hein ? Keskipase ?

Tsunade soupira, désespéré.

-J e peux savoir ce que tu baragouine depuis cinq bonnes minutes ?  
- Gomen nasai Tsunade-baba.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je ne veux pas en parler... S'il te plait... Ne m'en veux pas, je ne suis pas encore prêt... pour... Ça...

Elle soupira, quelque peu déçue, mais ne fit rien. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et le poussa vers la porte.

- Au fait dans neuf mois, il y aura un mini-moi, fit-il, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.  
- Oui et ?

Il ricana et compta dans sa tête "3, 2, 1..."

- Kami-sama, non... Un mini-toi ?  
- Hum, hum, approuva le blond.  
- Donc il te ressemblera... dit-elle, au bord des larmes.  
- Oui, caractère compris.  
- Naonnnn Naruto, tu peux pas me faire çaaaaa.  
- Mince !

Il partit dans un fou rire monstre sous les larmes théâtrales du Hokage.

- Je vais pas m'en sortir...  
- C'est sûr...  
- Le village non plus...  
- Évidemment.  
- Ça va être catastrophique...  
- Sans aucun doute.  
- Mamannnnn.

Il rit encore plus. Et dans un élan de sympathie, il tapota le dos de la femme.

- Allons, allons, Tsunade, un peu de courage ! Vous êtes le Hokage de ce village nom de dieu ! se moqua le blond.  
- Urusei !  
- Hahahaha.

Tsunade le frappa sur la tête, et une bosse et quelques cris plus tard, la jeune femme congédia le blond.

- Aller file... Et pas de bêtise.

Il rit comme un enfant de trois ans, et cria un :

- Pas d'inquiétude, la vieille!

Quelques secondes plus tard, on put entendre, dans la chambre d'hôpital numéro dix, une chaise se prendre le mur.

* * *

* Uke = dominé, en-dessous.  
** Urusei = ferme-la.

_Bon bah voilà... J'ai rien à dire, je suis trop crevé pour faire le blabla habituel. La flemme._

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Mon Choix

De Juishi

Rating : T et peut être que je changerais par la suite (par mesure de précaution, à cause de très possibles scènes violentes)

Résumé :" Naruto se sent bizarre, faible, il mange deux fois plus qu'à son habitude, et passe tout son temps libre a dormir. De plus il est prit assez souvent par des malaise. Tsunade décide de prendre les chose en main, en l'auscultent. Mais ce qu'elle découvre, vas bien au delà de ses attentes...

-Kuso ! Naruto, dans quoi es-tu encore aller te fourrer ?

_[Naru-Sasu/M-preg] _

Disclamer: Ils sont touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuss a MOI!... Bon Ok... . C'est bon! J'ai dit qu'ils étaient à Monsieur Masashi Kishimoto! Bande de rabat-joie!

* * *

Chapitre 2: Dernière mission, ou quand Kakashi aurais du faire une cariérre de comique.

* * *

Cela fait une semaine que je sais que je suis enceint. Une semaine, que je n'arrête pas de repenser a ce que Tsunade ma dit. Ça fait bizarre de se dire çà.. Je vais être papa... N'empêche, j'espère que je serais un bon père, et pas une sorte de bon a rien, ou père hyper stricte comme la plupart des chefs de clan... Ou bien c'est parce qu'ils ont un balais coincé dans le cul... Quoi qu'il en sois, je ne veux pas leurs ressembler. Ah non merci!

Aujourd'hui c'est aussi ma dernière mission avec l'équipe 7. Pour éviter les soupçons, Tsunade-baachan vas placer des genins sous ma tutelle, en gros je serai leur prof. Les autres sont un peu jaloux qu'a 17 ans j'ai déjà en charge des mini-ninjas, je les comprend, mais bon, leur tour viendra.. Enfin je crois. Personnellement, j'appréhende un peu (beaucoup), avec un peu de chance ils seront sage comme moi... Oh sa va, j'ai toujours était un ange, et je le suis toujours. Calme, et posé... Ta gueule Kyûbi, je ne t'ai pas sonné.  
.. Ouai enfin bon bref, avec ma super chance, je risque plus de tomber sur des hyperactifs de la vie.. Galère.

Bon il est l'heure d'y aller, je me lave, m'habille, et saute par la fenêtre. Direction, la tour Hokage. Saï et Sakura sont déjà là et comme toujours, ils se disputent, Yamato est encore sur une autre mission donc, normalement, il ne vient pas avec nous, et Kakashi sensei ne devrait plus tarder.. Normalement.. Au bout d'une heure, il arrive. Évidemment, Sakura lui hurle dessus. Moi? Et bien j'ai renoncé. de toute façon c'est pas ça qui le changera! Il arrivera à l'heure le jours ou il y aura un enterrement, donc je préfère qu'il sois a la bourre, même si c'est de huit heure. Je pose une de mes mains sur mon ventre, et attend que la vielle nous donne une mission. J'espère qu'elle va pas nous coller un truc trop chiant... J'ai eu mon quotta de chiantise pour l'année!

*~*~*

Et nous voilà partit pour une semaine direction Suna. Remarque c'est pas plus mal, je pourrais enfin voir Gaara.. Il faut que je lui en parle, après tout, il est mon presque frère.. Et je lui doit beaucoup de chose..  
Pendant le voyage, Sakura n'a pas arrêter de se plaindre et de me poser des questions sur mon départ si rapide. J'ai beau tout faire pour qu'elle me lâche la grappe, mais rien a faire.. Elle est encore plus collante que la glue.. Kami-sama, quand est-ce qu'on arrive?

Je ne suis plus aussi proche d'elle qu'avant, pas après ce qu'elle a dit sur mon dos.. Non je ne l'ai pas espionnée, j'allais juste manger des ramens chez Ichiraku, puis avant d'arriver là-bas, je l'ai vue, elle parlait avec Hinata et Neji. Elle a dit que je devais crever, parce que les démons ne méritaient pas de vivre, puis elle a commencée a m'insulter moi et les autres Jinchurikis. Je dois dire que les Hyûga n'ont pas du tout appréciés qu'elle parle de moi et des autres hôtes.. Surtout de Gaara.. Je crois que Neji en pince pour lui..  
.. Bref, mes deux amis lui on fait comprendre qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que les autres villageois. Elle a tiré une tête de six pieds de long, et elle est repartit légèrement (hum) en colère. Enfin tout ça pur dire que je ne peut pas saquer le bonbon-rose.

*~*~*

La nuit est tombée, nous sommes censés arriver demain matin si tout va bien. Pendant que les autres dorment, je me suis installé près de la rivière chargeant un de mes clones de surveiller les alentours, et de me prévenir au moindre problème. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe, et pose une main sur mon ventre. D'après mamie Tsunade, ça fait trois mois et demi que je suis enceint. Çà remonte pile-poile au jour de ma rencontre avec Lui. Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai le rouge aux joues. Normalement, d'ici une ou deux semaines, on commencera a voir des rondeurs sur mon ventre... Je devrais refaire ma garde-robe, il est temps que je dise adieu à toute mes combinaisons orange, et opté pour quelque chose de... Disons plus discret. Ensuite me faudra un nouvel appartement, parce qu'il est tout bonnement hors de question que mon enfant vive dans cette mini-porcherie. Et il vas falloir aussi que j'achète tout le nécessaire pour un enfant... Je pense demandé de l'aide à Ino et Hinata pour cela.

-J'en était sure. Retentit une voix calme.

Je sursaute et me relève précipitamment.

-Kakashi sensei?  
-Allons Naruto, je ne serai bientôt plus ton sensei, tu devrait arrêter avec ce titre..  
-Nh.  
-Attention, tu commence a devenir aussi causant que Sasuke.

Je grogne pour la forme, et décide de changer de sujet.

-Que faites-vous là?  
-Et bien pour tout te dire, sa fait deux semaines que je t'observe, et j'ai découvert ton petit secret..

Euh.. Déconnexion instantanée des neurones imminente, repasser plus tard, ou laisser moi un message après le bip... Biiiiip

-Q.. Quoi? Enfin je veux dire: de quoi parlez vous?  
-Je veux dire, tes malaises répétitifs, le fait que tu manges anormalement plus que d'habitude.. et puis tu a tout le temps une de tes mains posées sur ton ventre... Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Naruto.. De plus je veux l'entendre de ta bouche..

J'écarquille les yeux. Comment ai-je pus laisser filtrer de tels informations? J'était pourtant quasi-certain que personne n'avait remarquer! Cela aurait était un ennemi, je serais dans la merde! J'ouvre ma bouche.. Puis la referme.. Que dire?

-Alors vous savez que... Je suis enceint..

-Sensei?  
-... Quoi? Tu.. Tu est enceint?  
-Comment ça, vous n'étiez pas au courent?  
-Bien sur que non! Je te faisais marcher!  
- NANIIIII*?

Je vais l'étriper..

J'arrive pas a croire qu'il ait fait ça! Franchement il me déçoit beaucoup.

-Comment Naruto?  
-Quoi comment? Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez-pas comment on fait les bébés avec tout les livres de cul que vous lisez!  
-Quoi? Mais pas du tout, je... Et puis c'est pas ça le sujet, tu est un homme! Comment c'est possible?  
-C'est de la faute à Kyûbi, c'est une femelle... Enfin c'est les deux.  
-... Je dois avouer être surpris... C'est..  
-Anormal? Monstrueux? Dégoûtent?  
-Non Naruto, c'est merveilleux.. Tu vas être papa! Qu'en pense Iruka?

Gros blanc...

-Tu ne lui a pas dit?  
-Non..  
-Tu devrais.. En tout cas, dans le besoin, je suis là pour toi!  
-Je verrais.. Et merci..  
-Allez vas te coucher, je vais monter la garde.

Je sourit et hoche la tête, finalement ce n'est pas si mal qu'il soit au courant, il pourra m'aider, même si je veux me débrouiller seul pour élever mon enfant...

* * *

J'ai honte! Ce chapitre est trooooooooooooooop cours T-T

Je suis une merde... Vous me pardonnez? Please? *O*

_Donc voilà pour ce chapitre deux. L'action devrais arrivé dans le prochain chapitre... Enfin je crois, je verrais si j'ai reçus assez de review:3_

Nan sérieusement, ça ferais super extra méga jiga plaisir d'avoir quelques comme ici et là :)


	3. Chapter 3

Mon Choix

De Juishi

Yollo la gente populas ! (ça veux rien dire mais bon u,u)

Je me lance (enfin) dans l'écriture de ma fic, en espèrent qu'elle vous plaira:)

Rating : T et peut être que je changerais par la suite (par mesure de précaution, à cause de très possibles scènes violentes)

Résumé :" Naruto se sent bizarre, faible, il mange deux fois plus qu'à son habitude, et passe tout son temps libre a dormir. De plus il est prit assez souvent par des malaise. Tsunade décide de prendre les chose en main, en l'auscultent. Mais ce qu'elle découvre, vas bien au delà de ses attentes...

-Kuso ! Naruto, dans quoi es-tu encore aller te fourrer ?

_[Naru-Sasu/M-preg] _

Disclamer: Les personnage & le monde de Naruto appartienne au grand vénérable Masashi Kishimoto. Le reste est à moi !

_Pour ce qui es des lecteur fantômes, j'ai horreur de ça. Lisez ok, mais dite nous au moins ce que vous en pensait!_

_Attention, scène de combat assez beurk, je vous aurez prévenus._

_Dernière chose, les réponses aux reviews se font à la fin des chapitre :)_

* * *

Complication,

ou quand LE démons renard a neuf queue est en rogne,

mieux ne vaux pas le chercher,

ou bien quand Naruto décide d'emmené avec lui une parfaite inconnue.

* * *

Le lendemain je me réveille sous les bruits d'une dispute. Tien, ils on remit ça? Bah qu'ils se débrouillent, çà ne me regarde pas le moins du monde!  
Après avoir déjeuné, nous nous mettons en route. Sakura se plaint toujours, et je crois que Saï commence a en avoir ras la cacahuète. Remarque il n'est pas le seul vu les regards de Kakashi. Ce dernier s'arrête brusquement. Je me baisse légèrement et me sert des sens de Kyûibi. J'entends des cris et des pleurs ainsi que des rires. Kakashi me regarde, un sourcil haussé. Je renifle l'air, et une odeur métallique qui ne m'ais pas inconnu, vient agressée mes sinus. Je grimace et indique a Kakashi la direction du nord.

-Il y a une odeur de sang par là-bas, ainsi qu'une autre que je n'arrive pas a identifié.

*Je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit..  
-Et?  
-Je n'aime pas cela du tout... Et tu risque de ne pas aimer ce que je vais te dire.. *

Je blanchit et grogne. Un horrible grognement d'animal qui fait froid dans le dos... Je sens mes sens se développer, tendis que mes griffes se font acérées,et mes dents pointues. Sakura pousse un petit hurlement de terreur, Saï a toujours un sourire crétin collé au lèvres, et Kakashi se met en garde.

-Naruto?  
-QUOI!  
-Calme toi, et explique nous ton... Soudain changement d'apparence..  
-Ces enflures! Ces enfoirés, comment ont-il pu faire ça!  
-De quoi tu parle Naruto?  
-Des brigands, cinq pour être exacte, ont... Ils on violée une enfant... Et d'après cette putain d'odeur... Ça fait déjà un moment... On doit aller l'aidée!  
-Non Naruto! Ça nous regarde pas!  
-Sakura, pour une fois dans ta vie, ferme ta gueule!

Elle prend un air scandalisé sous le ricanement de Saï -je l'adore ce mec, vraiment-. Kakashi me regarde les lèvres pincée, il soupire et prend la parole.

-Je suis désoler Naruto, mais Sakura a raison ce n'est pas de notre ressort... Néanmoins, si par mégarde, tu vien à te perdre alors que tu était aux toilettes...

Je sourit, et leurs dit de m'attendre chez le Kazekage. Ils partent sous les cris horrifiés du buble-gum, et je prend la direction du nord. En trois minutes, je parviens pile où l'odeur de sang s'arrête. Je me penche vers le bas, et la scène que j'aperçois me retourne l'estomac, je me retourne et vomis derrière un arbre. Tendis que la fillette âgée entre six et sept ans hurle a plein poumon, la rage de Kyûbi se fait pesante. Je saute de mon perchoir, et atterrit près de la fille. Les brigands parlent de moi, je les entends, ils veulent se servir de moi comme 'vide-couille', ils me prennent pour un vulgaire gamin sans talent particulier..  
J'attrape le tortionnaire de la gamine par la gorge. Ils écarquillent les yeux, et d'un geste sec, je lui arrache la gorge. Il pousse un hurlement muet, tendis que mes griffes déchirent sa chaire.  
Je regarde les quatre autres gars. Le chef a une balafre sur la joue, l'autre a sa gauche est petit et rondouillard, le troisième, est blond, et le dernier a un œil en moins..  
Je laisse le contrôle de mon corps a Kyûbi. Celui-ci jette le cadavre du tortionnaire aux pied de ses congénères. Il s'approche ensuite d'un pas lent vers le balafré. Il lui sourit sadiquement.

-Ton rendez-vous avec la mort a était avancé... A maintenant.

Il plante notre main griffu dans la poitrine du chef, et en extrait le cœur, il le lèche avec un sourire appréciateur, et le lance au blond, les yeux agrandit par la peur.

-A qui le tour, demande t-il en léchant sa main ensanglantée.  
-Pitié, me faite pas d'mal, je vous en supplie, par piti...

Le petit gros, tombe au sol, un trous béant en plein milieu du crane. Mon renard s'approcha du blond, et en un coup de griffe, lui défigura le visage. Il hurla de douleur, et tomba a genoux, les mains pressées sur les plaies. Dans un dernier coup sec, le neuf queue lui trancha la tête.  
Je repris le contrôle de mon corps, et observa les cadavres avec un sourire satisfait.

-Bien fait pour vous!

Des pleurs se firent entendre. je me retourna, et observa la fillette. Plus loin, trois corps étendus mort sur le sol. Deux adulte, et un nourrisson. Je m'approcha de l'enfant qui recula méfiante.

-Viens, ne t'en fait pas, il ne te feront plus jamais de mal, je te le promet.  
-Vous les avait tuer...

Je soupire, et reprend une apparence plus humaine.

-Comment tu t'appelle?

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je suis un Ninja de Konoha..  
-J-je m'appelle Yume. Yume Kurai.  
-Soka*... Dit moi Yume.. Est-ce que c'est tes parents là-bas?  
-Hai.. Demo**.. Ils sont mort..

Elle sanglota doucement. Je lui tendis mes bras, et elle s'y blottie en pleurant.

-Chuuut, c'est tout..  
-Me laissez pas, j'ai peur.  
-Ne t'en fait pas, je vais t'emmener avec moi à Suna.  
-Demo, demo, on vas pas laisser papa et maman là!  
-Attend moi ici, je reviens, tu ne bouge pas ok?  
-Hai***..

Je part en direction des trois corps, et avec l'aide de mes clones, je les transporte vers le milieu de la clairière.

*Hey Kyû, c'est le moment de voir si ce que tu m'a appris il n'y a pas longtemps fonctionne!  
-Ouai, je te prête mon chakra, fait pas de folie*

Mes clones creusent un énorme trous, jusqu'à former un rectangle assez large pour y faire rentrer trois corps. Ils entreposent les corps dans la petite fausse. Puis je joins mes mains, et compose une série de mudras.

-Mizu to kaze no yöso no yügö: Aisukofin*****

De la glace commence a se former autours des corps, jusqu'à former un magnifique cercueil entièrement fait de glace. Je part cueillir un bouquet de fleurs, et part ensuite chercher Yume. Je lui donne le bouquet, tendis qu'elle fronce ses sourcils dans une mine lui fait un clin d'œil, et l'emmène là ou sont entreposer sa famille.

-Je.. Papa, maman, et Ryûk sont là?  
-Oui, maintenant, ils peuvent reposer en paix.. Tien, si tu veux écrire leurs noms avec un petit message...

je lui tend un Kunai, et elle le prend maladroitement.

-Fait attention, ça coupe.  
-Nh.

Elle s'agenouille devant la tombe de glace, et commence a écrire quelque mots. Quand elle eut fini, elle revient vers moi et me redonna mon arme.

-Bon, on va aller a Suna, et après, on avisera. Tu peut marcher?

Elle secoue la tête négativement, je la prend sur mon dos, et me met en route vers Suna. Ce fut la dernière fois que j'entendis la voix de Yume...

* * *

_Et Voilàà pour ce chapitre, espérant que je ne vous ai pas trop dégoûter :3_

_*Soka= Je vois._

_**Demo= Mais!_

_***Haï= Oui!  
****Mizu to kaze no yöso no yügö: Aisukofin = Fusion des élèment eau et vent: Cercueil de Glace_

Je ne met pas Hyoton ou autre 'fusion' parce que je trouve que sa conviens mieux si c'est par rapport à une technique héréditaire, ici, Naruto l'a apprise seul (enfin avec Kyû) donc voilà d'où sort le "Mizu to kaze no yöso no yügö: Aisukofin  
Et puis Zut, je suis l'auteur et c'est lui qui décide :)

_Bref, je tien à remercier:_

_lariana-sama._

Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, et à la prochaine!

*Te renvoie tes poutous* ;)

_hathor2:_

T'est sur won Oo... Ah bi oui u.u le pire c'est que je suit ta fic et que j'ai même pas fait e rapprochement entre les deux pseudo.. (M'enfin on est blonde ou on l'est pas hein ;))

Sinon merci pour ta review, sa me fait très plaisir, donc je te dit:

Au prochain chapitre ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Mon Choix

De Juishi

Yollo la gente populas ! (ça veux rien dire mais bon u,u)

Je me lance (enfin) dans l'écriture de ma fic, en espèrent qu'elle vous plaira:)

Rating : T et peut être que je changerais par la suite (par mesure de précaution, à cause de très possibles scènes violentes)

Résumé :" Naruto se sent bizarre, faible, il mange deux fois plus qu'à son habitude, et passe tout son temps libre a dormir. De plus il est prit assez souvent par des malaise. Tsunade décide de prendre les chose en main, en l'auscultent. Mais ce qu'elle découvre, vas bien au delà de ses attentes...

-Kuso ! Naruto, dans quoi es-tu encore aller te fourrer ?

_[Naru-Sasu/M-preg] _

Disclamer: Les personnage & le monde de Naruto appartienne au grand vénérable Masashi Kishimoto. Le reste est à moi !

_Pour ce qui es des lecteur fantômes, j'ai horreur de ça. Lisez ok, mais dite nous au moins ce que vous en pensait!_

_Dernière chose, les réponses aux reviews se font à la fin des chapitre :)_

* * *

Les no Sabaku,

ou comment devenir complètement gaga d'un enfant qui n'est même pas né,

et passer du type super froid,

au parrain poule.

* * *

Nous sommes dans le bureau du Kazekage, j'ai nommé Gaara. Yume vient d'être emmené à l'hosto, et mon frère de cœur donne ses ordres pour notre mission. Je n'écoute pas le briefing, trop absorbé par mes pensées.  
Pourquoi ai-je si peur pour cette gosse! Il y en a plein comme elle qui subissent ça a longueur de temps, normalement, j'aurais trouvé ça injuste et j'aurais tout fait pour y remédier, mais depuis que je suis revenu de l'entrainement avec ero-seninn, je me trouve changé. Je me fou de ce qui peu arriver aux autres tant que ces dernier ne sont pas des amis. Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça que te tuer des gens, que ce soit des mini ninja, des brigands ou autre, je suis un ninja, une arme qui aurais du être sans sentiments. Une marionnette aux mains des conseillers. Mais maintenant que je sais que je vais être père, je n'arrive pas a me résoudre à laisser une gamine a son destin. Pour moi cela reviendrais a donné mon propre enfant à la mort.. Ce que je ne ferais jamais. Kyûbi pense que je développe ce que les femmes appellent "instinct maternelle". Ironique non?

-Uto? NARUTO!  
-Nani?  
-On y va, bouge toi, Naruto no Baka  
-Sakura damare*!  
-Si vous le permettez Kakashi-san, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec Naruto.  
-Bien sur Kazekage sama.  
-Mais..  
-Allons-y, Saï, Sakura, en route!  
-Haï sensei!

Ils partent, et je me retrouve seul avec les no Sabaku.. Chouette perspective!

-Alors Naruto-kun, Tu était bizarre aujourd'hui.. Enfin plus qu'à l'habitude..

Je hausse un sourcils tendit que ses yeux brillent de malice... Je soupire, autant le lui dire maintenant..

-Oui, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça.  
-Accouche Naruto!  
-Tu crois pas si bien dire, je marmonne.  
-Aller!  
-Et bien... Je vais être papa!  
-Wouaw! Çà alors, si je m'attendais a ça!  
-Qui est l'heureuse élue. Me demande la blonde avec un sourire colgate... Elle me l'aurais pas piquer celui-là?  
-Euh.. Justement..

Je remonte un peut mon T-shirt noir, et montre mon ventre très légèrement gonflé.

-Il n'y a pas de 'Elle' étant donné que JE suis enceint..

-...

-...

Wouaw, avec une phrase, j'ai réussi a mettre au tapis un Bijuu Kazekage, et deux Junin. Je suis le meilleur!  
Pendant que Temari et Kankurô lèchent le sol, Gaara me regarde bizarrement.

-Je... Wouaw Naruto, tu porte vraiment bien le nom du ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha!  
-Merci Temari.  
-Je dois avouer que çà fait un choc. Me dit Kankurô.  
-Ça m'a fait pareil quand je l'ai su.

Gaara se lève, j'ai peur de sa réaction, j'espère qu'il va pas me frapper. Mais contre toute attente, il me sert dans ses bras. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Merde qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Pourquoi je pleurs?

-Attends tu pleurs?  
-M-Mais n-nannn, c'est p-pas ma f-faute!  
-Mouai  
-Je te jure G-Gaara, c'est, c'est les hormones..

Merde! Les voilà partit dans un fou rire. Tait toi Kyûbi, je ne boude pas!

-Bon quand vous aurez fini de rire, je pourrais peut-être parler!  
-Désoler.. Haha.. C'est trop tordant.. Hi hi..

Je m'approche de la blonde, et lui met une taloche derrière la tête, elle me tire la langue, je lève les yeux aux ciel, et essuie mes larmes.

-Bon alors, fille ou garçon? Me demande Gaara avec une excitation qui m'était encore inconnu.

-... Euh.. Je sais pas, c'est trop tôt pour savoir.  
-C'est qui le père?

Kankurô ou l'art de casser l'ambiance..

Vraiment, ce mec a le don pour casser l'ambiance! Temari lui gueule dessus en lui disant que ça ne le regarde pas. Moi je regarde mon presque frère. Lui est le seul a savoir pour ma relation avec Lui.

-On a pas besoin de savoir qui est le second parent Naruto... Sinon c'est pour dans neuf mois?

Gaara ou l'art de passer d'un sujet a un autre..

-Non, seulement six!  
-SIX?  
-Bah oui sa fait déjà trois mois et demi que je suis enceint.  
-Et tu nous préviens que maintenant? Sympa!  
-Zen Temi, Je suis au courent que depuis une ou deux semaine, de plus je peut pas venir comme bon me semble a Suna!  
-M'appelle pas Temi!  
-Nh  
-Soka... C'est pour cela que tu t'inquiète pour la fille?  
-Hai.. Depuis que je me dit que je vais être papa, j'ai du mal a me faire a l'idée que beaucoup d'enfants ne sont pas mieux traiter que Yume, ça me fait mal, et j'en ignore la raison...  
-Instinct maternelle, disent-ils en coeur.

Je fronce le nez d'un air de dédain.

.. Oh Gaara.. Je me demandais si..  
-Oui?

-Euh.. Tu peux répéter, me demande t-il.  
-Tu voudrait être le parrain du bébé?  
-.. Je.. Non.  
-Merc.. Quoi? Mais pourquoi?  
-Parce qu'a cause de mes folie meurtri..  
-Stop, Gaara, si je te le demande, c'est que j'ai confiance en toi, puis je sais que tu ne lui ferra rien.  
-Je sais que je lui ferrait rien mais mon démon si.

Je soupir, faut vraiment tout lui expliquer.

-Gaara, nos démon sont une famille, t'est d'accord avec moi?  
-Euh.. Ouai.  
-Donc vu que le bébé serra le descendent de Kyûbi, il ne risque rien.. C'est Kyû qui me l'a dit, au contraire, ils le sentirons tous, et vont tout faire pour le protégé, en gros, bientôt on aura les 7 autres Jinchurikis sur le dos. Puis Shukaku est plus sympas maintenant non?  
-Nh.  
-Donc tu veux bien.  
-De?  
-Bah de devenir le parrain du bébé baka!  
-Oui.. Et baka toi même! Par contre.. IL est au courent?

-Naruto? IL est au courent?

-NARUTO BORDEL RÉPOND MOI!

Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleu.. Et merde, je pleur.. Putain d'hormones.. Merci Kyûbi, mais me dire que je suis dans la merde ne m'arrange pas du tout!

-N.. Non  
-Pourquoi?

Je regarde son frère et sa sœur, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler devant eux.. J'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler en fait.

-Naruto?  
-Je veux pas en parler Gaara, pas maintenant.. S'il te plaît. Puis il est rechercher par la moitié des pays! Comment veux tu que je le met au courant!  
-Bien, mais tu n'y coupera pas vu?

Je souri timidement et hoche la tête. Je porte mes mains sur mon ventre, et le caresse. Bientôt nous serons deux..  
Tien Kyû viens de me donné une idée..

-Dit mon Gaarounet, tu sais que TOUT les démons sont fille ET garçon, le tien y compris..  
-Oui et? Pourquoi tu me di.. Ooh non, non, non, non, Naruto, Stop!  
-Bah quoi, un mini Gaara serrais bien pas vrai Kankurô!  
-Euh... Pas vraiment non.  
-Mais siiii un mini Neji-Gaara.  
-NANI? Tu-Tu a dit Q-Quoi?  
-Que.. Qu'un mini Gaara serait bien..  
-N.. Non après.  
-Euh.. Je sais plus, je tente.  
-Il a dit qu'un mini Neji-Gaara serais bien.

Temari, traîtresse! Et mais c'est moi ou Gaara a rougi?

-Attendez, c'est moi ou tu as rougi?  
-Je.. Non, pas du tout, il.. Il fait juste chaud, on est dans le désert je te rappelle.  
-Oh, oh, notre Gaara préféré est amoureux de Neji-kun.  
-Pas du tout!  
-Bon alors ça te dérange pas que je me le tape alors?  
-Tu le touche, je te butte! Meilleur ami ou pas, enceint ou pas!

Je regarde Kankurô et Temari, puis nous explosons de rire. Mon pauvre Gaara, tu t'est grillé tout seul. Et vu t'a tête, tu l'a remarquer aussi.

-T'en fait pas Gaara, je suis sure qu'il a le begin pour toi!  
-Vrai? Enfin je veux dire, tant mieux pour lui.

Je ricane intérieurement. Franchement Gaara, je t'adore, mais tu devrais apprendre a mentir un peu mieux.

-Bref, je vais devoir y aller, de toute façon on se reverra!  
-A bon?  
-Ouai, j'ai bien l'intention de te faire passer du temps avec le glaçon numéro deux!

Je souris, et le sers dans mes bras ainsi que les deux autres énergumène, puis je sort du bureau du Kazekage en lançant un 'T'a itérer a être là pour la naissance de ta ou ton filleule Gaara!'  
D'après Kyûbi, les autres bijuu vont ressentir le besoin de me protégé moi et le bébé, donc il faudra que je trouve une excuse pour justifié leurs présences, sans éveiller les soupçons..

La mission c'est bien passer, ce soir nous rentrons a Konoha, je suis un peu triste mais Gaara a promis de passer me voir, puis il veux voir comment je serais avec un gros bide. Il est déjà complètement gaga du bébé, Temari et Kankurô ont hallucinés quand il a posé ses mains sur mon ventre, et c'est mit a lui parler.. Le pauvre devient sénile.. de plus il a déjà commencer a acheter des trucs pour lui... Ou elle.  
N'empêche, çà me prouve qu'il est déjà attaché au bébé.. Et j'en suis heureux..

* * *

*Damare= Ferme-là.

C'est niai non? Si! Arrrg, j'veux pas d'un truc tout meugnon moi!

RR:

_hathor2:_

Et oui,il y à un début à tout mdr" Tu verra, se serra de pire en pire niark niark niark :3

oO t'est une modo alors?_  
_

_YuuriRei:_

__*^* ça me fait vachement plaisir de voir que non seulement, tu aime mes fics, mais en plus tu est du même avis que moi! *chantonne:* A bas Sakura, balancer-là, dans un trous à rat!... Ahem

Les titres de mes chapitres son souvent très... Bizarre... (Qui a dit: comme toi Oo! :p)

_Est ce que Sasuke va revenir? Non attends laisse moi reformuler: Est ce que Sasuke va apprendre pour le bébé et par conséquent, est-il potentiellement possible qu'il revienne au village?_

_Moi j'appelle ça: Du retournement de phrase qui sert à expliquer que... Bref, c'est potentiellement possible dans la limite ou il l'apprend, Or, il n'en sais rien... Mais bon.. Verrons nous ce que nous verrons. (Phrase qui ne veux absolument rien dire x))  
_

_LA suite? Hé hé hé... *rire nerveux*  
_

_Ben sans faire exprès j'ai touuuuuuuuuut supprimer mes chapitre que j'avais dans mon tel. Et donc par conséquence, vas falloir touuuuuut réecrire T-T Kami-sama, En plus, le bébé était né et tout!  
_

_Sensei? *O* J'en suis honoré, mais en quel honneur?  
_

Ōkina hōyō!

Juishi sūpākurasu x)

* * *

Bref, reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Mon Choix

De Juishi

Yollo la gente populas ! (ça veux rien dire mais bon u,u)

Je me lance (enfin) dans l'écriture de ma fic, en espèrent qu'elle vous plaira:)

Rating : T et peut être que je changerais par la suite (par mesure de précaution, à cause de très possibles scènes violentes)

Résumé :" Naruto se sent bizarre, faible, il mange deux fois plus qu'à son habitude, et passe tout son temps libre a dormir. De plus il est prit assez souvent par des malaise. Tsunade décide de prendre les chose en main, en l'auscultent. Mais ce qu'elle découvre, vas bien au delà de ses attentes...

-Kuso ! Naruto, dans quoi es-tu encore aller te fourrer ?

_[Naru-Sasu/M-preg] _

Disclamer: Les personnage & le monde de Naruto appartienne au grand vénérable Masashi Kishimoto. Le reste est à la superbe Juishi *O*

_Pour ce qui es des lecteur fantômes, j'ai horreur de ça. Lisez ok, mais dite nous au moins ce que vous en pensait!_

_Dernière chose, les réponses aux reviews se font à la fin des chapitre :)_

_Place à l'histoire, enjoy!_

* * *

_Le retour, _

_ou bien quand Kakashi pense sérieusement a prendre sa retraite, _

_ou bien , _

_quand le bébé pense qu'une partie de cache-cache c'est fun..._

_Ou pas._

* * *

Je ne suis pas rester souvent avec l'équipe 7, Kyûbi voulait m'entraîner, il m'a même appris une technique d'invocation qui permet de l'invoquer sous forme humaine mais fantomatique -il n'est pas translucide, mais on ne peut pas le toucher, enfin si, mais puisque notre main passerait a travers, ça ne sert a rien- ou de renard a neuf queue.. de la taille d'un être humain.. Et toujours aussi fantomatique que se forme humaine. Du coup, il reste tout le temps, a mes côté.. Physiquement.. Et mentalement. Au début je penser qu'il aller avoir une tête a faire flipper dans le genre Orochimaru.. Mais en faite il est beau gosse. Il fait une demi tête de plus que moi, il est roux, il a les cheveux long,les yeux rouge, et un kanji démon renard sur son torse. Les gent n'ont pas arrêter de me demander qui c'était, sa l'a saouler du coup, il a dit et je cite, 'Je suis démon renard a neuf queue, Kyûbi no Yohko'.. Plus personne n'a voulu l'approcher. Même Sakura ne vien plus me faire chier..  
Il m'a aussi apprit une technique démoniaque, elle ressemble trait pour trait a celle du Kage-Bushing, mais, au contraire de celle-là, mon clone est réel, enfin aussi réel que je le suis. Tant que je suis concentré, le clone peut être toucher, il ne disparaîtrait pas, en revanche, cette technique ne réagit qu'au chakra démoniaque. en gros, je peut l'utilisé seulement quand le manteau de chakra de Kyû me recouvre, ou bien quand j'ai les trait plus pousser du renard.  
J'ai aussi discuté avec Gaara, d'un projet qui me tien a coeur, pour le moment, il essaye d'avoir plus d'infos sur ce que je lui ai demander, et bizarrement, il a accepté, sans discuter, ainsi que Temi-Chou, et Kan'k, alors que leurs vies allaient très probablement être en danger...

Au loin j'aperçois Konoha, nous y serons bientôt.. Kuso! Faut que j'aille faire pipi! Plus vite.  
Kyû, a décider de nous tenir compagnie, Kakashi sensei était un peu (beaucoup) récitent au début, mais quand je lui ai dit qu'il NOUS protégés, il a donné son avale. Comme d'hab, Sakura a essayer de savoir pourquoi, mais je pense que le-super-regard-qui-tue made in Kyûbi, l'en a dissuadée.. Elle c'est évanouis juste après.. Le rêve..

-La ferme Kyûbi, je grogne.  
-T'a qu'a pas lire mes pensés Kitsune no Baka!  
-Tu te rend compte que tu viens d'insulter ta race?  
-Sale gosse!  
-Boule de poiles!  
-Gamin prétentieux!  
-Sac-à-Puces!  
-Dobe!  
-Teme!  
-Sale bête!  
-Pet..  
-Les garçons, vous avez pas bientôt fini? Entre vous, Saï et Sakura, je crois que je vais finir par me pendre!  
-Gomen ne, Kakashi sensei. dit-je

On grognes en même temps, et il sourit en lâchant un 'Pire que des gosses'

Nous arrivons enfin à Konoha, Saï et le bonbon-rose on recommencés a ce chamailler, tendis que moi, je part voir Tsunade-baachan. Elle veux m'examiner pour voir si tout est O.K.

-Salut la vielle!  
-NARUTO NO BAKA, ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA! JE SUIS TON SUPÉRIEUR! dit-elle tendis qu'une veine palpite sur son front.  
-Oui, oui, et c'est moi qui ai cinquante pige, et que je me cache sous une apparence de jeune..  
-N.A.R.U.T.O...  
-Nani?  
- Sale gosse, la mission c'est bien passer?

je souris, et tousse un 'changement de sujet, ahem'

-Nickel, comme d'hab. J'en ai parler a Kankurô, Temari et Gaara, ils sont tous content pour moi, d'ailleurs j'ai décidé que Gaara serais le parrain du bébé!  
-Vraiment? Je veux dire, tu n'a pas peur que..  
-Non il ne fera rien, au contraire, quand un Jinchuriki attend un bébé, les autres vont tout faire pour le protégés.. En gros, bientôt, tout les Bijuus et leurs hôtes vont venir squatter Konoha. D'après Kyû, Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi et Hachibi vont bientôt débarquer ici pour me protégé moi et mon bébé.. Donc faudra trouver une excuse pour justifier leurs présences.  
-Tu veux dire que les huit autres hôtes vont venir, ICI?  
-Oui..

Elle ferme les yeux, et se pince l'arrête du nez.

-T'inquiète pas, Kyû se charge d'eux, puis tant qu'il sont ici, Konoha est protégé des attaque grâce a la puissance des bijuu..  
-Moui.. Débrouille toi juste pour qu'ils ne fassent pas trop le souk ok?

Ouai... enfin si je ne part pas avant...  
Je hoche la tête, puis m'allonge sur le lit d'examen. Tout en pensant a mon projet. Je risque de causer beaucoup de peine si je le fait, mais d'un autre côté, beaucoup de joie en resortira... Quelque minutes après, Tsunade étouffe un juron, suivit d'un petit cris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tsunade?  
-Na.. Naruto, je ne vois plus le bébé!  
-QUOI? Non, c'est impossible, il est là, j'en suis sur.. Pitié Tsunade dîtes moi qu'il est là..  
-Calme toi Naruto, tu perturbe ton Chacra.  
-Mais.. Mais je..  
-Calme toi!

je sens les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Kami-Sama, faite que le bébé n'ai rien!

-Kyûbi.. Vient..

Mon renard préférer apparaît tel un mirage, avec une mine interrogatrice sur le visage.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu pleur Naruto-kun, un problème?  
-Le bébé... Tsunade ne le vois pas.  
-Quoi? Comment? Merde, attend je vais voir ce que je peux faire..

Il se révoque, je le sens en moi, il fouille mon corps a la recherche du bébé.. Le temps passe, putain qu'est ce que tu fou saleté de renard, bouge toi le fion!  
Mes larmes coulent toujours, tendis que mamie Tsunade me caresse les cheveux en attendent Kyûbi.

-Mais merde, qu'est ce qu'il fou ce renard a la con! Il peut pas se bouger?  
-J'ai peur Tsunade..

Elle me prend dans ses bras.. C'est comme une étreinte maternelle..  
Enfin Kyûbi réapparaît.

-Alors, est-ce que...  
-Et bien..  
-Alors?  
-Ne t'en fait pas, le bébé est bien là, il ce cache juste.  
-Nh?

Il hausse les épaules tendis que je soupir rassuré. Il se révoque, je regarde la vieille.. Elle est toute blanche..

-Tsunade?

-Hou hou?

-TSUNADEEE!  
-.. Quoi? Pas besoin de hurler je ne suis pas sourde! C'était qui ça?  
-Kyûbi pourquoi?  
-... Kami-sama protégée moi..

Je ris puis elle me laisse partir en me donnant quelques recommandations pour le bébé.

-Au fait la tsunade, j'ai ramené de la mission une petite fille, elle a six ans et se nome Yume..  
-Et? j'aimerais je vous vous en occupiez pendants mes cours, et mes entrainement..  
-Non!  
-Je te demande ça personnellement Obaa-chan, elle, s'est fait violée, et ne fit confiance qu'en moi.. Et je lui ai dit que tu était plus ou moins ma grand-mère.. je baisse la tête... Te kudasai, elle est traumatisée, et ma a peine adresser un sourire. Et depuis qu'elle s'est réveiller a l'hôpital de Suna, elle n'a toujours pas parler...  
-Bien.. En même temps, j'en profiterais pour lui apprendre a se défendre, même si elle est encore très jeune.  
-Merci Tsunade-baba.

Je lui fait un sourire timide, et m'en vais. Demain matin je reçois mon équipe de Genin, je vais leur faire un petit test a la Naruto. Sa vas être drôle.. Ouai enfin, ça dépend du point de vue..

* * *

Chapitre très court, j'en suis désoler, mais bon, au moin vous aurez la suite directe :)

Qui est la meilleure? *cris* MOI!

Bref,

_**RAR**_

_****__hathor2:_

Contente que mes "ping-pong" (?) verbeau te plaise, je ne fait pas expès, mais bon, tant mieux si tu aime ^^

Oh, je vois, tant mieux alors ^^

_ninoox-974-91_

__Merci pour ta review, contente que sa te plaise, pour le boutchou, tout est déjà ok, reste le prénom sur lequel j'hésite beaucoup :)

_jenna potter:_

__Les bijuu, et leurs hôtes ne devraient plus tarder si je me souvient bien :)

Merci pour la review à la prochaine (:

_Guest_

__Et bien tu vas être servi(e) car voilà la suite :p

_saranya1555_

__Sasuke.. Hum... I don't know x'D Sérieusement, aucune idée Oo

_ .sweet_

Merci pour la review :)

Voilà je crois que c'est tout, alors bye bye mes choux, on se dit aux prochains chapitres :3

Review? *^*


	6. Chapter 6

Mon Choix

De Juishi

Re-Yollo la gente populace ! (ça veux toujours, toujours, rien dire mais bon u.u)

Je me lance (enfin) dans l'écriture de ma fic, en espèrent qu'elle vous plaira:)

Rating : T et peut être que je changerais par la suite (par mesure de précaution, à cause de très possibles scènes violentes)

Résumé :" Naruto se sent bizarre, faible, il mange deux fois plus qu'à son habitude, et passe tout son temps libre à dormir. De plus il est pris assez souvent par des malaises. Tsunade décide de prendre les choses en main, en l'auscultent. Mais ce qu'elle découvre, vas bien au delà de ses attentes...

-Kuso ! Naruto, dans quoi es-tu encore aller te fourrer ?

_[Naru-Sasu/M-preg] _

Disclamer: Les personnage & le monde de Naruto appartienne au grand vénérable Masashi Kishimoto. Le reste est à moi !

Rythme de parution:  
Ben ça dépend en faite, dé que j'ai un ordi j'écris, donc normalement, vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre.

_Dernière chose, les réponses aux reviews se font à la fin des chapitres :)_

* * *

Le teste,

ou bien comment tomber

sur le cul face a des enfants.

* * *

Le lendemain, après m'être levé et avoir déjeuné, je mets ma nouvelle tenue de ninja -C'est celle que j'ai acheté sur le chemin du retour, elle est composée d'un t-shirt rouge sang, avec les armoiries de mon clan, d'un pantalon de ninja noir -qui sois dit en passent me fait de t'ces hanche!- , J'ai rendez-vous avec les gosses à 08h00 sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro 5, et il est.. 10h00. Je suis pire que Kakashi.. Je sort par la fenêtre, et arrive tranquillement sur le terrain, les mains dans les poches, et un air je m'en foutisme collé au visage., ou d'ailleurs trois gosses me regardent rageusement. Le premier est une fille, longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, yeux blancs/mauves, c'est certainement une Hyûga, elle porte un filet sous un t-shirt à manches courtes violettes clairs, avec une longe jupe de la même couleur, fendue à mi-cuisse, elle a bien évidemment prit le soin de mettre un cycliste en dessous, et comme sa sœur Hinata, elle a mise son bandeau avec l'insigne de Konoha autour de son coup. Le second est un garçon, il a des cheveux blancs/gris coupé en 'hérisson', sa coupe est encore plus fun que celle que Kakashi et Jiraya réunit.. Il a des yeux verts clairs, et une drôle de griffure sous son œil gauche. Il a même une ribambelle de shuriken fixé sur son T-shirt. Il ne sais pas que les pochettes son approprié pour mettre les shuriken? Non. OKeii, passons.  
Il porte euh.. un filet lui aussi et un sweet a longue manche avec des motifs verts, il a des mitaines.. Verte, même son bandeau de Genin avec la feuille de Konoha est vert!  
Bref, à part un collier assez bizarre et un jogging noir, il semble normal.  
Le troisième est lui aussi un garçon, et pour tout dire, il me ressemble un peu, il a la même coupe que moi en plus cours, sauf que ses cheveux son bleu, de même que ses yeux. Il a un visage froid.. et le kanji 'honneur' sur sa joue droite. De même qu'il a une drôle de marque dans son coup.. Çà ressemble à un sceau. Il porte une veste a capuche bleue avec des 'Piques' sur les avant bras et des vagues sur le devant de sa veste. Et l'insigne de Konoha est attaché a sa taille. Ouais, non en faite il me ressemble pas du tout! Bref çà me fait une belle ribambelle de couleur. Je leur fait un grand sourire et prend la parole.

-Bonjours, je suis..  
-En retard, s'exclame la fille.  
-Ahem oui, c'est.. parce qu'une vieille dame avait bes..  
-Menteur!

Je soupir, ça promet.

-Peu importe, je suis votre nouveau prof, pour les prochains mois, ou même peu être années. Pour commencer, je voudrais votre nom, prénom, ce que vous aimer ou pas, vos rêves, et vos loisirs.

-Commencez par vous déjà!  
-Hem.. Oui.. Naruto Uzumaki, ce que j'aime.. euh, Les Ramen! Kyû, la vieille, ero-sennin, Gaarachoux, Temi, Kankurô, ceux de ma génération, les Ramen, faire chier la vieille... Et je crois que c'est tout. J'aime PAS le bubble-gum, ceux qui disent que les hôtes sont de simples armes sans émotions, l'Akka, Face-de-serpent, le bonbon-rose, la cruche aux cheveux roses, la conne aux cheveux r..

-On à comprit! Vous n'aimez pas Sakura-chan.

Je grimace, et poursuit:

-Mes loisirs sont, m'entraîner, manger des Ramen, faire chier la vieille, manger des Ramen, m'entraîner, tout faire pour ne pas crever quand je pars à la rescousse d'un certain brun, manger des ra...

-ON A COMPRIT SENSEI!

Je sourit penaud.

-Bon bah mon rêve, c'est de tout faire pour protéger ceux que j'aime... Et ramener une certaine personne ici...  
-Vous êtes barge, marmonne la fille.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et dix:

-A toi, en montrant la Hyûga du doit.

-Hanabi Hyûga, j'aime ma famille, même si je trouve les gens de mon clan un peu dur envers la Bunke, j'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour une conne, mes loisirs.. j'en ai pas, et mon rêve ne vous regarde pas.

Avec un peu de chance, elle ne serra pas comme Neji.. Ou Hinata.. Mais bon, je pense que pour le moment, je suis bien partis.

-A toi dis-je en montrant le gosse aux cheveux blancs.  
-Shiro Mori, j'aime la nature et ma famille, j'aime pas qu'on abîme les forêts, et les narcissiques, mes loisirs sont le jardinage et mon rêve c'est euh.. Top secret!

Youpi, un amoureux de la nature, manquerais plus que le glaçon ou le flemmard, et j'ai pour moi l'équipe de Kiba, Shino, et Hinata. C'est quoi le prochain? Il vas me sortir un Super-toutou de sa poche?

-A toi.  
-Sukai Kawa.  
-C'est tout?  
-Nh.

Putain un second Sasuke.. Kyû, vient m'aider Te kudasai*! Merci.

-Bon les mômes, on va commencer par un test.  
-C'est a dire, demande Shiro.  
-C'est un test écrit. Les questions sont divers et variées, la tricherie est interdit, de toute façon je le saurai si vous tricher. Si vous avez un problème, je serai dans la pièce attenante a la votre, si vous échouez, plus jamais vous n'aurez d'occasion de devenir ninja... Des questions? Non? Parfait en route!

Je les accompagne dans une salle de cours, et donne leur copie. C'est des questions débile (du point de vus de mon renard, mais moi je les trouve génial!) que Kyûbi m'a donnée.. Du genre, combien d'ingrédient y'a t-il dans les Ramen au Miso.. Ahem.. Bref, ils s'installent en silence, et retourne leur copie. Et vu leur tête ils n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier ce questionnaire. Je quitte leur salle, et me rend dans la pièce voisine. La je crée un clone d'ombre, et lui donne l'apparence d'un Nukenin. Je m'allonge sur le sol et ferme les yeux. Je rentre dans l'esprit de mon clone, ainsi je peux le contrôler et voir ce que vont faire les gosses. Mon clone balance une table contre un mur, un grand 'BAAMM' se fait entendre, puis je hurle, si avec çà, les trois gosses ne viennent pas, il faudrait s'inquiéter quant a leur capacité auditive..  
Je vois la porte s'ouvrir rapidement, et Hanabi, Sukai et Shiro entre dans la pièce. Ils tirent une de ces tête..

-SENSEI!

Hanabi fait un mouvement pour me rejoindre, mais le faux Nukenin l'envoie dans le mur. Sukai se met en position de combat, tendis que Shiro aide Hanabi a se remettre de son rendez-vous avec le mur.  
Une volée de Kunaï et Shuriken arrivent vers mon clone, qui les évite facilement. Sukai se lance dans le corps a corps. Coup de pied, paré, crocher du droit, paré... sa continue pendant quelques minutes. Il a de bonne base, mais ce n'est pas avec çà qu'il mettra un Nukenin au tapis.. Mon clone lui donne un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen, le gosse crache de la bile, et il se reprend quelques coups par mon second moi, pour fini au sol. Hanabi se relance dans le combat.

-Juken- Les 64 point du Hakke.

Elle essaye de toucher mon clone avec sa technique, mais ce dernier lui donne un uppercut assez puissant. Elle repart dire bonjour au mur. Le garçon écolo entre dans le combat. Shiro compose des Mudra, et cris:

-Doton, Technique de décapitation fatal.

Euh... D'où il connaît cette technique le môme? Si mon autre moi se la prend, je suis mal.. Je fais sauter mon clone, et l'attaque rate. Donc notre amoureux de la nature contrôle la terre.. C'était à prévoir.  
Hanabi se relève et active son Byakugan. Elle me regarde -Moi pas mon clone- Et fronce les sourcils, elle secoue sa tête et compose elle aussi des signes.

-Futon- La lame de vent

Donc elle contrôle le vent.. Mon moi esquive, et lui balance lui aussi un Futon. Sukai fini par se relever, et pendant que ses coéquipiers se lance dans la Taïjutsu, lui compose des signes.

-Suiton- Bombe aqueuse!

Et donc lui contrôle l'eau. Mon clone explose sous leurs yeux ébahies. Je me relève comme si de rien n'était, et les regarde curieusement. Hanabi et rouge de colère prêtte à exploser.. Elle me fait penser à la vieille..

-Quoi! C'était un clone!  
-Maintenant que l'on sais ça, ça parait évident, leur dit Sukai.  
-Explique toi.  
-Si ça aurait été un vrai Nukenin, on serait déjà mort.. Si vous réfléchissez trente secondes, vous remarquerez qu'il n'a fait qu'esquiver ou nous renvoyer des coups, pas d'attaque mortelle ou autre.. Juste de quoi nous sonner un peu.

Intelligent le môme.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça Naurto-sensei? demande Shiro.  
-En fait le "ça" comme tu dit, était le test. Sérieusement pour penser vraiment que donnerai un test écrit? En plus ça vous servira à quoi dans la vie de savoir la théorie?  
-Bah çà peu servir à plein de chose.  
-Ouai bah pas pour moi!  
-C'est vrai que savoir quels ingrédients il y a dans les Ramen va vachement vous servir, dit-elle ironiquement.  
-Exactement, je réplique.  
-C'est pas tout ça, mais a t'ont réussis le test? demande l'écolo.  
-Oui, bien qu'il vous manque certaine base.. Bon vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à demain matin. Je veux vous voir à 13h sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro 5.  
-Haï!

Ils sourient, et repartent chez eux. Moi je suis encore un peu sur le cul.. Comment des Genin peuvent-il connaître c'est technique..

-Bon c'est pas ça, mais j'ai faim moi!  
-T'a toujours faim Kyû-san  
-La faute a qui?  
-Nh.. Ramen?  
-Ooooh Oui!

* * *

Bon ben voilà, chapitre cours -encore- mais bon, vivement le prochain, il vous plaira je pense.

Te kudasai= S'il te plaît.

_**RaR**_

_****__ .sweet:_

__Lol, c'est vrais que Tsunade à un peu de mal à le voir grandir, mais bon c'est normale, puisqu'elle le considère comme son petit fils.

Thank you for your review ;)

_hathor2_

__Quel enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir a voire/lire, contente que le chapitre précèdent t'ai plus, espèrent qu celui-ci aussi :3

* * *

Merci aussi à:

feawen84, hathor2,

mangasgirl, ninis,

sophiepieri, yuseiko-chan

Pour m'avoir mis dans leur Favories, et à:

Elladora Artemys Malfoy, hathor2,

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY, ninis,

.sweet, sophiepieri,

et

yuseiko-chan

Pour m'avoir mis en dans leurs "alerte"

Dans le prochain chapitre:

-Si tu veux mon avis Naruto, tu deviens pire que Kakashi-sensei..

-NANI? Non pitié, pas çaaaaa.

-Haha, Naruto dit moi, tu n'aurai pas envis de te faire un kanji?  
-Maintenant que tu le dit Kiba, un Kanji 'Démon renard' Sa serai Stylé.  
-...

-Euh, Neji-kun, tout vas bien Nejiiii répond moi!  
-Damare Sakura..

-Ne-Prenonce-Plus-Jamais-Ces-Mots-Devant-Moi Haruno, ou je te tue.

-Tu sais, Haruno, avant j'était comme toi, dit-je en poussent un soupire. Mais les médecins m'ont soigné..*  
-Comment ose-tu! Sale ... anomalie!

-Galééére, enfaite c'est une peste, Galééére  
-Oui.

Donc voilà en gros, le chapitre s'intitulera :

Ichiraku Ou quand Sakura ferait mieux de tourner une bonne centaine de fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler, sauf si elle veut éventuellement finir en patté pour démons..

Review? *O*


	7. Chapitre 7

Mon Choix

De Juishi

Re-Yollo la gente populace ! (ça veux toujours, toujours, rien dire mais bon u.u)

Voici la suite de mon choix après une (ou deux? voir trois) semaines d'attente... Ahem.. Pas tapper.

Rating : T et peut être que je changerais par la suite (par mesure de précaution, à cause de très possibles scènes violentes)

Résumé :" Naruto se sent bizarre, faible, il mange deux fois plus qu'à son habitude, et passe tout son temps libre à dormir. De plus il est pris assez souvent par des malaises. Tsunade décide de prendre les choses en main, en l'auscultent. Mais ce qu'elle découvre, vas bien au delà de ses attentes...

-Kuso ! Naruto, dans quoi es-tu encore aller te fourrer ?

_[Naru-Sasu/M-preg] _

Disclamer: Les personnage & le monde de Naruto appartienne au grand vénérable Masashi Kishimoto. Le reste est à moi !

Rythme de parution: Ben ça dépend en faite, dé que j'ai un ordi j'écris, donc normalement, vous n'aurez pas trop à attendre.

_Dernière chose, les réponses aux reviews se font à la fin des chapitres :)_

* * *

_Ichiraku Ou quand Sakura ferait mieux de tourner une _

_bonne centaine de fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler,_

_ sauf si elle veux éventuellement finir en patté pour démons.._

* * *

Je souris, et suis mon renard préférer chez Ichiraku, où tout mes amis sont en train de manger.

-Yo Naruto, que la fougue de la jeunesse sois avec toi! Alors comment c'était avec tes Genins?  
-Salut Lee, pour tout te dire, çà fait bizarre de se dire que je suis leur prof.  
-Alors tu a qui dans ton équipe?  
-Alors j'ai Hanabi Hyûga, d'ailleurs ta frangine est très... Elle.. De plus elle a une bonne maîtrise du Futon.  
-Je sais, elle ne t'a pas trop embêter?  
-Non, ils m'ont juste gueuler dessus parce que je suis arrivé un chouilla en retard..

Ils haussent tous un sourcil.

-De combien de temps? Demande-t'elle suspicieusement.  
-Ahem.. Pas beaucoup...  
-Naruto?  
-Dedeuxheure  
-Comment? je n'ai pas compris.  
-De deux heure.

A ma grande surprise, ils explosent tous de rire, bande de méchant, bonjour le soutien.

-Si tu veux mon avis Naruto, tu deviens pire que Kakashi-sensei..  
-NANI?! Non pitié, pas çaaaaa.

Nouvelle éclat de rire.. Je vais finir par me vexé.

"-Parce que tu l'est pas encore peu être?  
-Kyû?  
-Nh?  
-Ta gueule..  
-Sale gosse.."

-Alors tu a qui d'autre, demande Ino.  
-Ah oui, euh, donc il y a un gars avec des cheveux blancs, et des yeux verts, il aime beaucoup la nature, et le vert aussi.. Il s'appelle Shiro Mori je pense. Il maîtrise le Doton. Du moin c'est ce qu'il nous a montré. Puis le dernier, c'est un gars avec des cheveux bleus et les yeux bleus.. Il s'appelle Sukai Kawa il me semble. Et lui maîtrise le Suiton.. Je suis tombé sur le cul.. Sans rire.  
Oh et il a le Kanji 'Honneur' sur sa joue. Çà lui donne un air a la Gaara avec son visage froid... Çà fait Style.  
-Haha, Naruto dit moi, tu n'aurai pas envie de te faire un kanji?  
-Maintenant que tu le dit Kiba, un Kanji 'Démon renard' Sa serai Stylé.

-...

-Bah quoi?  
-Attend t'est sérieux là?  
-Ouai carrément! Qu'est-ce que tu en dit Kyû?  
-je suis absolument d'accord avec toi gamin.  
-Ahem.. Naruto?  
-Oui?  
-C'est qui?  
-Ho est bien comment dire..  
-Je suis le grand, le magnifique, Kyûbi no Yohko..

-...

-Sérieusement Kyû, je t'adore, mais tu ne pense pas en faire un peu trop?  
-Non.  
-Ok...  
-Comment?  
-Trop long à expliquer Neji, mais vous inquiétez pas, il est sympa au fond.  
-Grrr  
-Ouais ou pas..  
-Comme ça c'est toi le fameux Neji? demande mon Bijuu.  
-Oui pourquoi?  
-Parce qu'un certain Kazekage de Suna, a le begin pour toi... Il s'appelle Gaara je crois. C'est ça Naruto hein?

Rahh espèce de Renard débile, tu l'a fait exprès hein? Je frappe mon front avec ma main, tendit que Neji rougi. Tien çà me rappelle quelqu'un..

-Tu sais très bien comment se nome le Kazekage, étant donné que ton frangin y est enfermé!  
-Je sais.  
-Tu l'a fait exprès!  
-Je sais.  
-Et t'en ai fière?  
-Très.

Je 'grince' des dents.

-Tu est au courant que Gaara va nous tués?  
-Sans aucun doute..  
-Çà vas être douloureux..  
-Evidemment.  
-On va mourir..  
-C'est sur!  
-Tu est con!  
-Absolu... Ok t'a gagné, 1-0 pour le moment, tu perd rien pour attendre!  
-G-Gaara, l-le Kazakage de S-Suna?  
-Lui même, tu écoute quand je parle, demande Kyû.  
-Attend, tu viens de capté seulement là? Maintenant?  
-Nh...  
-Euh, Neji-kun, tout vas bien Nejiiii répond moi!  
-Damare Sakura..

Tout le monde me regarde avec les yeux exorbités. Bah quoi elle me saoul..  
Je sens que je vais devoir m'expliquer..  
Je regarde Sakura, elle a l'air assez en colère, tant pis pour elle.

-Comment ose tu me parler comme ça Naruto!  
-T'est sourde Haruno, j'ai dit damare!.  
-Sale démon! Tu n'a rien a faire ici, ta place est en enfer! Crève!

Tout a coup, Neji se lève, et la gifle. Woaw, alors çà c'était fun. Tu peux recommencer pour voir? Non, bah c'est pas grave. Tu a enfin réagi frère de mon coeur!

-Ne-Prenonce-Plus-Jamais-Ces-Mots-Devant-Moi Haruno, ou je te tue.

J'ai envie de faire la hola, mais je crois pas que tout le monde va bien le prendre.

"-S'tu veux je la fait avec toi.  
-Merci Kyû, t'est un pote..'

N'empêche, là y'a un grand blanc. Faudrait un truc pour détendre l'ambiance.

-Tu sais, Haruno, avant j'étais comme toi, dit-je en poussent un soupire. Mais les médecins m'ont soigné..*  
-Comment ose tu! Sale ... anomalie!

"- Faite là taire pitié!  
-Je m'en charge.  
-Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal'

Mon, renard regarde Sakura et lui fait un sourire, sourire qui est assez flippant étant donné que ses dents pointues donne plus l'impression qu'il va la bouffer.

-Dit moi Haruno, çà te dit une sortie déjeuné avec moi.. N'apporte rien à manger.. Tu est déjà assez croquante...

C'est bien ce que je disais... Elle se lève et commence à hurler que Kyûbi veux la manger..

-Arrête Haruno, Kyûbi ne mange pas n'importe quoi. Surtout quand il sais pas ou çà a traîner...

Un sourire Colagate, et le tour est joué, elle prend ses jambes a son coup et se casse. Et oui ma poulette, tu me traite de démon, donc par inadvertance, tu traite tout les autres hôtes de démons, et donc Gaara...  
Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Neji.

-Zen Neji, c'est moi qu'elle a insulté, pas Gaara.. Ou les autres hôtes.  
-Çà revient aux même, elle n'a pas a vous insulter, de plus tu n'a absolument rien a voir avec un Bijuu, de même que Gaara qui n'est pas un monstre... Loin de là.

Là un second blanc s'installe. Il vient de plus ou moins dire qu'il aimait Gaara. Kyû sourit, son frère vient de trouver un âme-Soeur très protecteur. Si c'est pas beau l'amour..

-J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle puisse te traiter de la sorts Naruto..  
-Je sais, Kiba, moi non plus.  
-Ce n'est pas la première fois..  
-Comment ça Hinata-Chan?  
-Elle a raison, je dit.

Je leur explique la soirée ou je les ai entendu se disputer, a propos des Jinchuriki, mais que heureusement Neji et Hinata m'avait défendu..

-Galééére, en faite c'est une peste, Galééére  
-Oui..

Shikamaru soupir, et se rendort a moitié sur la table. Comme quoi certaines choses ne changerons jamais.  
Après avoir fini de manger, je dit au revoir a toute la troupe, et rentre chez moi accompagné de la citrouille sur pattes. A peine ma tête touche l'oreiller, je m'endort pendant qu'une touffe de poils roux vient se blottir contre moi.

* * *

* petit clin d'œil a Clément, un pote, qui ma bien gentiment donné sa phrase a lui , non je ne l'ai pas menacé... Juste un peu.. .  
Donc voilà merci Clément!

Bref, chapitre très cours... Mais j'laime bien... Bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu Sakura!

Bref, toujours d'innombrable fautes... Mais bon... Help?

Pas de RaR aujourd'hui gomen :$

Aussi, il risque d'y avoir un beug... Car au moment ou j'écris ben... Y'a plein de trait gris...

Bref (encore u.u)

A la prochaine.

Juishi.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Mon Choix_**

**_By, Juishi._**

Salutation à vous Gente Dames et Gente... Sieur.. Ahem.

Et nan, je ne suis pas (encore) morte, mais juste partit en vacances dans le sud, où j'avouerais que je me suis éclatée! Entre le Jet Ski, Les balades en Bateau (Et avec vitesse :3) le Karting, où je me suis complètement humilier u.u (Trois tours en 20 mins... It's.. Bref)

Mais vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite de Mon Choix, On dit merci quiiii? (Nan! pas merci Gifi ee.)

Donc au programme... Nan je dit rien, vous voulez savoir.. Ben lisez :3

Je commence donc par les RaR puisque lors du dernier chapitre, je me souviens pas l'avoir fait. Bref.

Aussi, quand je juge qu'il n'est pas utile de répondre a une review, ben je répond pas, désoler. Mais les "A quand la suite?" Apprécie vraimeeeeeeent ce genre de commentaire, sa prouve que vous voulez lire la suite, continuer a mettre, mais je ne vois pas quoi répondre à ça, désoler.

**RaR **(Chapitre 6 & 7)

hathor2: Merci pour tes review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir, pour ce qui est de mettre les chapitre en ligne sur WoN:

Il son déjà écris et postés, mais il doit y avoir un bug ou quelque chose du genre (ça fait genre un mois que je l'ai postée) donc, ils

sont en attente de validation, c'est tout ce que je peut te dire.

.sweet: xD Effectivement, (j'osais pas trop le dire (a)) Il doit te manquer une ou deux cases *Smill* Enfin bref, plus sérieusement, même si tu connais plus ou moins déjà la suite.. Il se pourrais que je veuille en changer juste pour te faire chier ma p'tite Rosi-chéri :D

(Mais je le ferais peut être pas, j'ai déjà assez de boulot comme ça -' et Nan, je suis pas une flemmard Namého! :° )

Bref, merci pour la review :)

ninoox-974-91: Hey! Merci pour la review, Et oui, les élèves de Naru ont l'air charment... Mais... Ne pas se fier au apparence comme dit t-ont non? Nan, sérieusement, j'ai l'intention de faire souffrir un max de perso u.u

Et oui, Kakashi l'a bien éduquer mdr' mais bon, j'ai mis ça pour le coté comique (y'en a pas mais bon..) de l'histoire :3

Pour Sasuke (Et donc son équipe (SPOIIIILE OO)) Ce passera dans quelque chapitre, je te dirais ou précisément pour ne pas spoiler ;) On en saura plus sur la vie ect... Puis je compterais peut être faire un saut dans le temps (pas beaucoup tkt, un mois ou deux tout au plus).

Pour ce qui est des autres hôtes.. Hum... Je dit pas :D Tu aura prochainement la réponse... Enfin je crois... (Y'a pas vraiment de terme exacte, Hôtes, Bijuu, ect..)

Voilà j'espère avoir bien répondus à tes question, et que tu ne sera pas trop déçu des réponses.

ladydragonfly: Oh, je suis flattée que tu est à ce point aimer ce Truc, Bidule, Chose, Histoire. (Rayer la mention inutile) Comme dit ci-dessus, Sasuke est pour bientôt.

Merci pour ta review sinon, et à bientôt j'espère.

Lumineko : Hey, merci pour ta review, la suite la voilà :) Contente que tu la trouve amusante :)

kytiara : (chap 6) :D Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir. Ensuite venons-en a la suite :). Gaara, tout le monde l'aime (Moi la prem's) et vus que j'adooooooooooore casser les mythe... Ben voilà le résulta.. Choupinou nan? (Et encore.. Attend de voir l'Akka xD) Enfaite, j'ai pas eu beaucoup d'impression sur Gaara du coup, je me suis demandée si ça avait plus aux lecteurs, le fait qu'il avait plus son balais dans le... Ahem. Bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire j'en suis sure.

C'est pareil pour Yume, je sais pas encore si elle plait, et j'hésite à la booster un peu plus dans la fic... Pour ça, il me faudrait _**VOS**** AVIS**_. Bref, donc, peut être peut être pas... Qui sais?

Naruto et sa grossesse, est un sujet qui est plus d'actualités (Normale, c'est un peu beaucoup le sujet de la fic mais bon u.u) c'est pour ça, que je vais certainement taire cette période, enfin j'hésite encore. Néanmoins, si c'est la cas, pas d'inquiétude, vous en aurez quelques extrais bonus (en forme de HS) ou en forme de souvenir. Je verrais le moment venu.

Pour ce qui est de Sasuke... Je ne dit rien ;)

(Chap 7)

Oo... Je t'adore! Donne moi vite ce couteau pleaaaaase! A bas Sakura, Jetez la Au Rat.. Au elle Crevera.. Comme une... Chienna? *Smill*

bref,

Voilà, j'espère avoir bien répondus à tes Question/Remarque/Autre (Rayer la mention inutile :)) Et a la prochaine.

Kimy: Merci pour ta review, désoler pour les chapitre cours, mais je fait ce que je peut en une heure (C'est tout ce que j'ai le droit le week-end) donc pour faire un chapitre ici, plus sur Areuh, en plus des RaR is Just.

Désoler.

Voilà pour les RaR, et donc maintenant.. Bah... En revoir u.u... Nan je dec. PLace au chapitre!

* * *

L'entrainement By Kyûbi,

ou,

Wouaaah mais c'est l'impasse des gay ici!

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveille pousser par une soudaine envie de vomir. Je me précipite vers la cuvette des toilette pour y rendre mon repas d'hier. Beurk, c'est dégueulasse. Je passe ma main sur mon front, et décide de prendre une douche. Ceci fait, je file m'habiller, puis je déjeune pour finir par aller me laver les dents..  
Il est actuellement 5h du matin. Je pousse un soupir las. Kyûbi qui était jusqu'à maintenant sous sa forme animal, reprend forme humain et me propose d'aller m'entraîner. On prend donc la direction du terrain d'entrainement numéro 5. Kyû pose un seau sur mon ventre, pour évité que le bébé sois blessé ou subit mon épuisement.

-Bien, tu vas commencer par crée Huit mille clones, tu t'en sens capable?

je hoche la tête, et crée huit mille clones.

-Ensuite tu les répartie en quatre groupe de deux mille. Le premier groupe ira se reposer, le second s'entraîne au Taïjutsu et au lancer d'arme, le troisième au Ninjutsu, et le dernier ira s'entraîner au Kenjustu, avec Jinsei o tobu* l'épée que je t'ai faite. Quand a toi, tu vas essayer de me toucher au moin quatre fois. Interdiction de puiser dans mon chacra, et pas de mode Hermite et que les technique que tu a inventé, pas les autre, c'est compris?  
-Nh.

Je me met en garde. Le toucher vas se relever être assez compliquer. Mais bon j'ai pas trop le choix en faite.  
Je me lance directement dans un combat corps a corps assez violent, heureusement que le bébé est protégé Parce que cet enflure me renvois mes coups... Minutes moustique, comment il fait, je ne suis pas censé pouvoir le toucher, puisqu'il est un mirage de mon esprit... Tant pis je vèrais plus tard...  
Putain mais comment il peux se déplacer aussi vite! C'est pas humain... Ouai nan en faite il n'est pas humain..  
Je me recule, et malaxe mon chacra.

-Fûton- L'orbe tourbillonnante.

Il esquive, sal...adier. Tant pis, on vas essayer autre chose. Je sort mes saï et je m'élance sur lui. J'arrive pas à le toucher, on dirais qu'il vole. Ça me saoul. Je continu a lui porter des coups avec ma seconde arme favorite, la première étant bien évidemment Jinsei o tobu.. Mais lui esquive avec son Katana. Une minutes.. C'est le mien.

-Hey, c'est mon Katana!  
-Oui est alors?  
-Nan rien.. L'abîme pas.

Je range mes Saî, et commence a envoyer des Shuriken a six branches particulièrement coupant. Ce dernier lui entaille la joue.. Bizarre tout ça... Il grogne et me le renvois a une vitesse fulgurante. L'arme se plante dans mon épaule. Je grogne a cause de la compose des Mudras et cris.

-Fûton-La lame du vent.  
-J'ai dit quoi? QUE tes technique!

Il l'esquive. Ça commence a me courir sur la courgette. Je re-malaxe mon chacra.

-Fûton- Tempête mortuaire*

En plein dans le mille, j'ai envie de faire la 'holla' mais je pense pas qu'il vas apprécier.. Je sort mon épée -celle qu'il M'a faite- et je lui porte des coups.. Qu'il évite.. Encore  
Mince Comment il arrive a être si rapide!

-Stop, tu t'ai bien battu, même si tu est encore trop lent.  
-Mais toi, comment t fait pour te déplacer aussi vite? On aurait presque dit que tu volait.  
-Il n'y a pas de 'on aurait dit', puisque c'est le cas. Je ne fait qu'un avec le vent, donc celui-ci me permet de me déplacer a ses coté. C'est pour sa qu'il faut commencer pas augmenter ta vitesse, si tu veux apprendre cette technique. Donc vas falloir a partir d'aujourd'hui que tu t'entraîne avec des poids. Même lors des non-entraînement. de plus comme ça tu pourra commencé les base de la technique spatio temporelle de ton père.  
-Ahem.. Est tu seulement au courent que ce que tu vien de dire n'a aucun sens? Puis ton élément c'était pas censé être le feu?  
-Chut c'est moi qui décide comment que je parle. Et pour l'élément, étant donné que toi tu est le vent, ça se répercute sur moi.. De plus, je suis une entité je te rappelle donc peu importe les éléments que je pratique, les humains m'on attribués le feu, parce que je je suis roux, sous ma forme animal, ce qui prouve encore une fois que vous êtes des idiots!  
-Ouai, enfin bref, pour les poids tu pense a quoi?  
-Je pensais au même que pote là, ton ami grenouille en pyjamas vert et au gros sourcils.  
-Euh.. Lee?  
-Ouai un truc comme ça  
-Tu crois vraiment que je vais me faire chier a porter des poids?  
-Oui.  
-Non.

Un regard noir made in Kyûbi plus tard..

-Je les met où?  
-Je préfère ça.

Non je n'ai pas capituler face a cette citrouille parlante par peur... Ou peux être que si.. Ahem..

-Et pour le bébé? C'est pas dangereux?  
-Gamin, j'ai placé un seau sur toi qui empêche ton mini-toi de se bléser alors cool, déstresse.  
-Mh.  
-Tien met ça.

je prend le truc noir qui ressemble a un poids, et l 'attache autours de mes chevilles. Rahhh sa maman! Sa pèse combien sont truc.

-Sa pèse combien ton truc?  
-10 kilos. T'en met un autre a ta seconde jambe, et es deux autre au niveau de tes bras.  
-Tu est sur que...  
-Bon tu te bouge le fion oui ou merde?  
-C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai rien dit.  
-Bon, tu vas me faire trois tours de Konoha en trottinent.  
-J'ai le choix?  
-Non.  
-Nh.

C'est partiiii, notez que je suis super enthousiaste... Ouai enfaite non, j'ai envie d'aller me coucher.  
Putain mais comment c'est louuuuurd, comment fait Chôji pour marcher... Sans vouloir t'offenser ...  
1H30 plus tard, j'ai fini mes tours, et Kyûbi donne l'impression qu'il vas me tuer..

-IL T'A FALLUT UNE HEURE ET DEMI POUR FAIRE TROIS TOURS!?  
-T'a de l'humour toi, je te signal que ton truc est lourd, de plus j'ai faim.

Pour approuver mes dire, mon ventre se met a gargouiller.

-Tu mange tout le temps.  
-Nan sans blague, je te signale que je suis obligé de manger pour deux.  
-A parce qu'avant tu manger pour un?

-Je préfère ne rien dire..

-Bon, on mange, et on reprend ok?  
-Mh pour avancer plus vite, je peux toujours demander a mes clones de porter eux aussi des poids, comme ça je progresse plus vite..  
-Oui mais dans ce cas, il faut que quatre mille clones se reposent, sinon tu vas morfler.

Je hoche la tête, et demande donc a mes clones de mettre eux aussi des poids, tendis que les deux mille autres clones qui s'entraînaient vont dormir.

-Bon c'est fait, allons manger.. Je crève la dalle.

* * *

Après m'être remplis la pense, je retourne m'entraîner avec Kyû-san. Au programme, tours de de la ville et combat avec des poids, pompe a une et deux mains, abdominaux, traction ect. Au bout d'une heure et grâce a mes clones, j'avais complétement oublié la présence de mes fardeaux.  
Vers huit heure et demi, d'autre personne sont arriver pour s'entraîner... Même si ils me regardaient plus qu'autre chose. Yume aussi était là, elle est venu m'embrasser, pour me saluer, elle m'a sourit, un vrai sourire, même s'il n'était pas aussi solaire que les miens, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur, puis elle est repartie, toujours sans mots dire. Je l'ai observé se dirigée vers la Tours des Hokage, puis j'ai reprit l'entrainement.  
Kyûbi a décider de passer a 15 kilos par membre, du coup je pèse 60 kilos de plus que mon poids normal. J'en suis rester cloué au sol.. Dans tout les sens du terme.. Mais bon grâce a mes clones, l'impression de peser une tonne et demi, et vite partie. Donc au bout d'une heure et demi, je marchais, courais, et me battais normalement. Kyûbi m'a dit qu'on aller passer a l'étape suivante.. C'est a dire, 'rentrer en communication' avec 'l'esprit' du vent... J'en suis pas mécontent.  
Je me retrouve donc en haut d'un pilonne électrique, assis dans la position de lotus.. Je sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas tomber...  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis rester là a méditer, j'ai juste sentis quelqu'un me crier qu'il était 13 heures. Je descend donc de mon perchoir, et accueil mes Genins. Tendis qui mes clones disparaissent en me laissent leurs souvenir.

-Salut les gosse.  
-Bonjours Naruto sensei, s'exclame Shiro.

Ce gosse respire la joie de vivre. Il a toujours un sourire idiot scotché sur ses lèvres, tendis que ses deux autres camarade on toujours un visage neutre pour Hanabi et froid pour Sukai. Je ne l'ai jamais vus sourire, sérieusement..

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui?  
-Mission!  
-Bon bah alors en route!

Je les accompagne dans le bureau de la vieille. Je rentre sans toquer -à ma bonne habitude- et elle me hurle dessus -à sa bonne habitude-

-Salut la vieille, y'a quoi comme programme pour nous aujourd'hui?  
-Sale gosse, tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme sa!  
-Oui quand Kyûbi vous déclarera sa flamme...  
-En gros jamais Naruto sensei.  
-Ta tout comprit Shiro.

Tsunade soupire de lassitude, et sort un parchemin d'un tiroir.

-Mission de rang D, Vous devez retrouver le chat Madame Shijimi, l'épouse du Daimyo du Feu. Le chat se nome Tora, elle est marron, et elle a un ne...  
-Un noeud violet sur son oreille.  
-C'est exacte.  
-Ce chat n'est toujours pas mort?  
-Naruto!  
-Gomen ne..  
-Ensuite, livraison de fleurs du magasin Yamanaka, Baby-sitting au Sud du village, retrouver un cochon et aller chercher les nouveaux bandeaux a l'atelier de bricolage dans la zone Est du village, et les rapporter a l'académie.. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin de la journée..  
-Vous êtes sérieuse Tsunade-sama!  
-On ne peu plus.  
-Rooh la vieille sois plus sympa!  
-NARUTO NO BAKA! Zou, du ballet je ne veux plus te voir.  
-Ok, ok, aller les mômes, on y vas.

Et c'est sept heures plus tard que nous revenons avec la sale bête, et tout les rapport de mission. Franchement, y'a des chose qui ne changent pas...

-On se retrouve sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro cinq demain a huit heure tapante. Ne soyez pas en  
retard.  
-C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité!  
-*Smill*

je file avant de me prendre un mur, et avec Kyûbi nous marchons dans la rue.

-On mange quoi ce soir?  
-T'arrête jamais de manger?  
-Non...  
-Nh.  
-Ramen?  
-Non.  
-Mais pourquoi?  
-Gamin doit-je te rappeler que tu doit manger équilibré?  
-Rabat joie.

-Sinon on s'incruste chez Iruka sensei, LUI sais faire la cuisine au moins.  
-Gamin, je suis un démon a l'origine, je mange de la chaire fraiche et tout ce qui vas avec..  
-... Eurk.  
-Bon alors on y vas chez ton pote?  
-C'est partit, comme a je pourrais lui parler de tu sais quoi...

Nous arrivons donc chez Iruka sensei. Je toque, et a ma plus grande surprise, c'est Kakashi qui ouvre. Mon sourcil se lève. Mon ancien sensei nous regarde bizarrement avant de prendre la parole.

-Tu va lui dire?  
-Oui... Mais.. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici non d'un Kyûbi en string léopard!

L'herisson ris, et mon renard de pacotille grogne offusquer.

-Hey, tu sais ce qu'il te dit le 'Kyûbi en string léopard', Il te dit d'aller te faire mettre par un troupeau de démon dans le pays de l'eau!

-...

Respect, je tire mon chapeau inexistant! Ou il a était chercher ça? je hausse les épaules, tendis que mon ancien professeur nous laisse entrer. 1-1 égalité..

-Vous n'avez pas répondus a ma question kakashi...  
-Vous sortez ensembles? Si oui... Oh My Fukking Me! Y'a que des gay ici!

-...

Kyûbi ou l'art de mettre les gens dans l'embarra... Il est pire que Saï niveau relation humaine... Y'a du boulot. Au même moment, Iruka arrive de la salle de bain, habiller plûtot classement... Kyûbi a peu être raison finalement..

-Naruto? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là?  
-Bonjour Iruka sensei, oui merci je vais bien et vous? Comment c'est passer ma dernière mission? Plutôt bien mis a part que Saï et Sakura on passer leur temps a ce gueuler dessus, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout baigne, dit-je ironiquement  
-... Désoler mais.. C'est si... Bref, quel bon vent t'emmène ici?.  
-Et bien...  
-On est venu s'incruster a manger, répond la carotte sur pattes.

Quelle tact nan mais vraiment, il n'ont aucun sens du respect les démons?

-Euh... C'est un peu près ça...  
-Franche et directe, qui êtes vous jeune homme? C'est ton petit ami Naruto?

Hé hé... IL A DIT QUOI?

-VOUS AVEZ DIT QUOI? MOI AVEC CE MALADE... HIHIhihi c'est trop drôle hahaha au non, on me l'avait jamais faite celle-là héhéhé hihihi.  
-Je ne suis pas son petit ami non, je suis pire que ça... héhéh, je suis Kyûbi no Yohko héhé.

-T'inquiète pas il est gentil au fond!  
-Grrrr

Ouai ou pas...  
Il aime bien faire son petit effet le renard... Les gens ont tous la même réactions... Sa en deviens chiant.

-Bref après son petit show... Il y a quoi a manger?

Je sais Gaara et moi pratiquons l'art de passer de la poule a la vache.

"-On dit 'du coq a l'âne' baka.  
-Cool ta vie, tu veux un cookie?  
-Sale gosse..  
-Et fière de l'être, maintenant sort de a tête merci!"

Franchement il a le don pour me faire chier lui! Déjà qu'il squatte mon corps alors en plus si il se tape l'incruste dans ma tête, sa ne vas plus du tout! Même si parfois c'est pratique.

-Naruto.. Si tu lui disais la vrai raison de ta venu ici?

Kyûbi ou l'art de casser l'ambiance... Tien sa me rappelle quelqu'un...

-Kyûbi, sale traitre.!  
-Tu voulait donc me voir pour une raison particulière?  
-Oui... Enfaite... Je-Je vais être.. Papa...  
-... Wouaw... Toi? Papa? Je veux dire avec un bébé et tout et tout?  
-Non non avec un chien et un sanglier! Lui dit Kyû.  
-... Mouaiii qui est l'heureuse élue? Attend tu n'est pas gay il me sembl...  
-Je suis toujours gay!  
-Alors...  
-Y'a pas de elle... Je suis enceint... Surprise!

Je crois qu'il est en train de faire une Syncope là... Je le regarde, il n'a toujours pas réagi, je suis sure qu'il me déteste, qu'il me trouve dégueulasse... Il vas aller prévenir le conseil, et il voudrons le tué... Il voudrons tuer mon bébé... Je sens mes larmes me monter aux yeux.

-Je te dégoûte hein? Tu trouve que je suis une anomalie, un monstre, tu vas aller prévenir le conseil.. Et il voudrons le tué...

Mes larmes coulent librement sur es joue tendis que mon renard adoré grogne dangereusement.

-C'est-C'est s-super!

Je relève ma tête surpris.

-N-Nani?  
-C'est génial, merveilleux, tu vas être papa... je vais être papy.

Wouaw là c'est... Enfaite là il y a un gros blanc tellement c'est.. Woauw. Je saute dans ses bras complétement heureux.

-Alors c'est pour quand?  
-Un-un peu près six mois..  
-Quoi déjà?  
-Nh.

Il sourit pendant que Kakashi met la table.

-Tu veux manger des ramen Naruto?  
-Oui!  
-Non!

On se tourne vers Kyûbi, je lui lance un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue... Qui n'a aucun effet sur lui.

-Mais pourquoi?!  
-Parce que je trouve que tu en a déjà bien assez manger, de plus ce n'est pas bon pour ton bébé.

-...

Apparemment les deux sensei, son tomber sur le cul.. Qui aurait crut que le roi des démons prendrait un jour soins d'un humain... Apparemment personne..

-Ahem.. Ok, alors du riz et des boulette de viandes?

Kyû hoche la tête et rajoutée un 'avec des légumes' sous les rires de mes ainés.

* * *

*Jinsei o tobu = Vole-vie (vive l'originalité la encore -')

Ps. Vous avez des préférence pour le sexe du bébé? (Je l'ai déjà, mais c'est pour vos avis. :)

Voilaa pour ce chapitre plus que niais -'


	9. Chapter 9

Mon choix.

By.. Super Moi!

Salut à vous chère vous.

Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais vous dire que... Putain comment j'ai mal au dos

Ceci fait xD je vous demande de NE PAS ME TAPER. FUSILLER, ME TREMPER DANS LE L'ACIDE et tout ce qui vas avec, merci ^^

Ensuite ben... Merde, je suis pas mourru! Ce qui signifie que? Vous aller avoir un nouveau chapitre! *hurlement imaginaire d'une foule en délire*

Bref, j'ai la flemme de faire C/C le résumer ^^

Disclamer:

BlaBlaBlaBBlaBlaBla Masashi Kishimoto BlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBlaBla Moi.

**_RaR:_**

hathor2 ,

Tsunade et Naruto... Une grande histoire d'amuur xD Tu voulait la suite? Ben la voilà toute fraiche! :p

kytiara

Et oui, y'a un peu de tout, papy, parrain, bientôt se sera ***** gâteau xD

Pauvre Naru... Mouhhahahah, oui, Kyû est sérieux avec ça, après tout, le bébé sera aussi une part de lui. :)

Merci pour ton aide... ee ça m'a vraiment aider ^^

Je peut vraiment l'avoir ce couteau? *^*

Ptite Savoyarde

Merci pour ta review... Bientôt peut être pas, mais maintenant wii :)

sakuraetsasuke

Et bien merci... Contente que ça te plaise ^^ Surtout avec mon humour pourri xD

lala:

Voili voulou pour la suite, en espèrent que sa te plaise ^^

oOOo

Voilà pour les RaR... Place... A ... L'histoire! :)

* * *

_Idée de génie, _

_ou quand on se maudit _

_pour ne pas avoir toquer a la porte au mieux d'entrer sans permission,_

_et de se retrouver a faire des cauchemars,_

_pendant des semaines!_

* * *

Le temps passa relativement lentement, entre les mission de mes Genins soit dit en passent pourri, mes entraînements avec ces derniers ainsi que mon squatteur de corps adoré, et mes auscultation, je ne trouvais plus beaucoup de temps pour moi. J'en était a quatre mois de grossesse, mes nausées toujours présente, ainsi que mes soit-disante crise hormonale -d'après kyû, kakashi et Iruka- ne m'aider pas beaucoup. En ce moment même, j'était en train de me disputer avec la carotte rousse. Il voulait absolument entraîner mon équipes a sa façon, c'est a dire comme moi je m'entraîner. Ce qui était bien évidemment hors de question. Ce ne sont que des enfants après tout! Pas besoin de les surmené. Mais eux, étaient d'accord avec la citrouille géante. Finalement au bout d'un quart d'heure, je donne mon avale. En même temps, j'avais pas trop le choix... Kyû m'a menacé de me privé de mes ramens...  
A la fin de l'entraînement, les trois causeur d'ennuis personnel s'en vont... Tous sauf la Hyûga. Elle sembla gêné.

-Un problème Hanabi?  
-En faite... Lors de notre tout premier test... En activent mon Byakugan, j'avais remarquer quelque chose de bizarre..  
-Mais encore?  
-Au début je pensais que c'était un problème de chakra donc j'en ai parlée a ma sœur et mon cousin.. Ils vous ont observer.. Et après ils m'ont dit ne ne pas m'en mêlé... Mais a chaque entraînements, je ne peu pas détourner le regard.. Et aujourd'hui j'ai vus... Vous allez me prendre pour une folle, mais j'ai vus quelque chose qui ressemblais a un bébé...

Je soupire, si elle a remarquer, alors Neji et Hinata aussi... Je lui sourit, autant lui expliquer, je sais qu'elle ne dira rien... Du moin je l'espère. Je m'assois sur une buche, et elle fait de même.

-Tu doit surement savoir que quelqu'un cohabite avec moi?  
-Kyûbi no Yohko, Kyû-sensei.  
-Exacte, et bien grâce aux démons a queue, leurs hôtes mâle peuvent procrée.  
-Je ne comprend pas..  
-Je veux dire par là, que grâce a Kyûbi, je peux porter un enfant.. Tu comprend?

Elle hoche la tête et me sourit.

-Alors vous allez avoir un bébé demande t-elle joyeusement.  
-Oui!  
-Demo... Vous n'allez pas rester ne? Vous allez devoir partir, dit-elle tristement

Elle est intelligente la gosse.

-Certainement, je ne sais pas encore, vois tu quand j'était petit, pas que je suis un vieux chnoque non plus hein! Bref, étant petit les villageois me détestaient, ce qui est plus ou moin toujours la cas.  
-Parce que vous êtes un Jinchuriki?  
-Oui, et si jamais je reste, ils s'en apperceveront ainsi que le conseil, et ils voudront tué mon enfant.. C'est pourquoi je te demande de jurer sur ton âme que tu ne dira rien.  
-Je le jure sensei. Mais je ne veux pas que vous partiez, sa vas être nul s'en vous..  
-Il a toujours Shiro et Sukai..  
-Nh, c'est pas pareil, en plus ils passent leur temps a se battre ou se disputer.  
-Mais si t'inquiète. Ce sont des garçons, j'était pareil avec...  
-Avec?  
-Peu importe.  
-Vous pouvez pas trouver une solution? Je sais pas moi, faites semblant d'avoir une grosse mission et comme ça ont peux venir avec vous!  
-On?  
-Les garçon sont au courent.. Désoler... Puis vous croyez quand même pas que nous allons vous laissez partir seul!  
-Mouai, je me disais aussi... Mais dans l'ensemble, c'est une excellente idée, je suis fière de toi Hanabi

Elle souria, tendis que moi je me lève pour aller discuter de tout sa avec ma vieille préférer. Mon projet vas pouvoir se mettre en place.. Et tout ça, grâce a Hanabi.  
Arrivé a bon port, je toque puis ouvre la porte sans même avoir attendu l'autorisation...

-Bonj...

...Je crois que je vais gerber.. Kyû, dit moi que je rêve.. dit moi que je n'ai pas vus ce que je suis en train de voir..

"-Ta rêver gaki.."

Ouf, j'ouvre mes yeux que j'avais préalablement fermer... Pour tomber sur une scène des plus dégoutante.sérieusement, ce que je vois, c'est juste... Beurk.. Tsuade est là avec Jiraya. Et il sont en train de ce rouler un patin...

-Baaaahh bande de vieux chnoques, ayez un peu de respect envers mes pauvre petit yeux innocents!

Ils sursautent, et dans la seconde qui suis, je me retrouve encastré dans le mur.. Shit, elle a pas oublier que je suis enceint par hasard?

-Mais pour qui tu te prend Naruto! Me dit la vieille.  
-Oh si vous voulez, une chambre, y'a des hôtel, c'est fait pour ça! Dit-je

Boum... Bonjours Mr le mur, quel beau temps aujourd'hui ne?

-Dixit celui qui est tombé enceint.  
-Peuh, c'était bas ça la vieille!  
-Bref, tu était venu pour?  
-Hein? Ah euh oui, j'ai une proposition a te faire Tsunade. Dit-je sérieusement.

Elle hoche la tête un peu étonnée par ma soudaine sérriosité..

-Mais encore?  
-Et bien pour tout avouer, c'est Hanabi Hyûga qui m'a donné cette idée, et je doit dire qu'elle est excellente.  
-Accouche merde!

Je hausse un sourcils, tendis que Tsunade foudroie son amen du regard, si on peux dire ça, et m'encourage a poursuivre.

-Voilà, au cours des entraînement, elle utilise son Byakugan, et de ce fait, elle a vus le bébé, et en a parlée a ses coéquipier, et Hinata-Chan et Neji-Kun.

Elle vas pour parler, mais je lui coupe la parole.

-Ils ne diront rien, puisque les deux autres Hyûga ont demander a Hanabi de laisser tomber et de n'en parler a personnes, et Shiro et Sukai, ne comptent pas non plus dévoiler... Ça.  
-Oui et donc cette idée?  
-J'y arrive, je soupir, et donc elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que j'allais certainement partir... Ne me regarde pas comme ça Tsunade, tu le savait, il est hors de question que mon enfants grandisse a Konoha!  
-Pourquoi!  
-Tu crois vraiment que je vais lui faire subir ce que j'ai subit? Tu cois vraiment que je vais laisser les villageois le traiter comme un paria, de fils de démon a longueur de temps? NON! Il en est tout bonnement hors de question!

Elle baisse les yeux un peu honteuse. Je reprend doucement.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Tsunade... C'est de la leur, ils sont trop étroits d'esprits..  
-Je sais, mais je me dit que j'aurais du être plus présente a tes côtés...  
-... Alors?  
-Ok... Ou veux tu aller?  
-A Suna.  
-.. E-Et qui eux tu emmener avec toi? Parce que tu ne vas pas partir seul hein?  
-Bien sure que non, je penser emmener Neji, Shikamru et mes Genin.  
-Pourquoi Suna? Là bas, ce serra pareil qu'ici...  
-Non, là bas, je serais reconnu pour le Ninja que je suis et non pas pour le Démon que tout le monde vois, de plus qui te dit que je vais sortir dans le village? Connaissant Gaara, il vas nous trouver une grande propriété, et il vas m'interdire de sortir donc..  
-Mais tu peux faire pareil ici!  
-Non, les gens vont douter, il se demanderons pourquoi je reste enfermer 24H24...

Tsunade soupira.

-C'est...C'est d'accord..  
-Merci Obaa-chan.

Je la serre dans mes bras, tendis qu'elle laisse échapper une larme.

-Bah alors la vielle, faut pas pleurer, je part pas pour toujours hein!  
-Baka!  
-Puis sourit, c'est pas toi qui vas te coltiné les 8 autre hôte.  
-Gné?  
-Mais siii, tu sais, je t'en ai parler, du fait que tout les Bijuu vont tout faire pour protégés mon mini-moi!  
-Aaaaah çaaaa, ouai ben parle s'en a Gaara, histoire qu'il ne fasse pas une syncope..  
-T'inquiète, je gère la fougère!

-C'est déjà fait.  
-Bien  
-Au plus tu vieillie, au plus tu deviens aigrie!  
-DEHOOOOOORS!  
-Hé hé hé  
-Et naruto, n'oublie pas de me dire en revoir quand tu part hein?  
-Evidemment Obaa-chan

Je souris, et part avant de me retrouver dans le mur, sous l'air ébahi de Jiraya... Merde il n'était pas au courent...

-NARUUUTOOO C'EESSST QUOIII CEEETTTEEE HISTOIIIRE!

Sauve qui peu.

* * *

Voilaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Désoler pour ce cours chapitre, c'est un interlude, mais pas d'inquiétude, le suivant arrivera vite ^^/  
**

Reviewww?

**~Juishi~**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Mon Choix_**

**_By... Une banane en string léopard.._**

Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaluuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuut!

Oui, comme vous pouvez le remarquer je suis joyeuse! Pourquoi? ... Aucune idée... Je viens de me caser mon tripe..

Mais bon passons!

Je suis sur que vous êtes là devant votre écran, la bouche grande ouverte et vous vous dite:

-Geeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnre elle à déjà poster un chapitre...

Hi bi Wii!

Je suis génial non? Oui, oui, je sais narcisse blablabla, m'enfin!

**_Disclamer:_**

Tout l'univers de Naruto & cie appartiens au grand vénérable Masashi Kishimoto! Le reste est à moi ;)

(Je lui est demandée de me filler les textes prochains.. Il à pas voulu! T-T)

C'est l'heure des...

_**RaR**_ *Roulement de tambours*

_**Tanusi:**_

Merci pour ta review, contente que sa te plaise ;)

L'arrivée de Sasuke es effectivement imminente... Dans le prochains chapitre certainement.. Mais vous serez tous surprit par mon sadisme... Bouahahaaahah!

**_LoveKakashiObito:_**

Merci toi aussi pour ta review :) Voici la suite tant attendus ;)

_**ninoox-974-91 **_

La relation de Tsunade & Naruto plait beaucoup, j'en suis contente, après tout elle est comme un mami pour lui **

Les Jinchuriki seront bientôt là ainsi que notre Nh-eur préférer :3

Merci pour ta review & à la prochaine ;)

_**kytiara**_

Jiraya... J'ai longtemps hésité à savoir si je devais le faire mourir ou pas... Puis après je me suis dit que s'il mourait ben je pourrais plus le torturer... Tu comprend?

*imagine Sasuke en mode timide..*

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA OMFM! Il est trop choux! Dommage que ce sois as le cas! *soupire*

Une quoi? Peu importe, si sa l'a fait souffrir... Open Bar ;) Elle devrais prendre une assurance Zero Traka, Zero Blabla xD

Je crois n'empêche que tu ai était la seule personne à me donner ton avis... Snifffffffffffffff!

Bizouille bavouille! :p

_**hathor2:**_

Je sais, j'ai tellement honte! Même mes lecteurs me grondent sniffffffffffffff

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira néanmoins :)

sakuraetsasuke:

C'est marrant comme les gens ne retiennent que les trucs les moins drôle mdr",

Merci d'avoir lus & posté une review :)

OoO

Voila... Place... A ... L'histoire... XD

* * *

Et Il Était Une Fin.

Ou,

Comment Le Manque De Jugeote

Peu Tout Chambouler.

* * *

Je soupire, finalement, la vielle la plus ou moin bien pris, par contre qu'est-ce que j'aimerais voir la tête de l'hermite-pas-net en ce moment! Bien qu'il savais que j'était gay, je lui ai jamais dit que... Fin bref, je vois de quoi je veux parler.  
Une fois dehors, je cherche activement Neji. Coup de chance, il est avec Shikamaru, tant mieux, je ferais une pierre deux coup. Je m'avance vers eux, et j'attends, qu'ils finissent leurs entraînements.

-Tien Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fait là?  
-Et bien... En faite... J'ai a vous parler..  
-Mais encore?

Je rêve ou tout le monde c'est fait passé le mot?

-C'est par rapport a notre prochaine mission..

Neji réagit..

-Notre?  
-Ahem, oui, Avec Hinata-chan, mes génins, et vous deux, on part en mission pendants... un certain temps..  
-Tout ce monde? Pour quoi faire? Le seigneur d'un pays a des ennuie?  
-Non.. Enfaite c'est plus pour moi..  
-Galéééére qu'est-ce qu tu a encore fait Naruto?  
-Mais rien! Pourquoi dé que les missions parle de moi, c'est obliger que j'ai fait une bêtise!

Je boude, tout en lâchant un grognement, tendis que Shikamaru lève les yeux au ciel.

-Accouche Naruto!  
-J'aimerais bien mais il faut que j'attende encore 6 mois!  
-Gné?  
-Surprise!  
-Ok on l'a refait? Parce que la tu nous a oublié au dernier carrefour!

Je lève les yeux aux ciel -chacun son tours hein!- , Neji ne parle pas beaucoup, pas qu'il est timide, mais il trouve que parler pour rien dire... Auttend ce taire. Mais quand il parle souvent il balance un truc comme ça... C'est effrayent, pire que quand Gaara me saute dans les bras pour me faire un câlin..  
Breeeef -vive les bref, je devrais peut être penser a faire un cour métrage sur les bref, mon film s'appellerait... Bref 1*- Bref, bef.

-Je ne sais pas si Hanabi t'en à parler..  
-De?  
-D'un truc bizarre dans mon corps..  
-A, ça, oui, elle m'a dit qu'un truc ressemblant a un bébé vit dans ton corps, je lui ai dit de ne pas s'en mêler étend donné que je ne savais pas si elle savait pour le Kyûbi.  
-Oui elle sait, mais...  
-Ce qu'essai de dire Naruto, c'est que ta cousine a bel et bien vu un bébé dans son corps, capiche?

Shikamaru... Quel tact! Je vais finir par crée un club spécial "Les anti-Tact"

-...  
-Neji?

-Galééére quel petite nature!  
-Je le savais.  
-...Gné?  
-Je savais que tu été enceint, parce que premièrement, bah tout simplement le fait que le truc ressemblait vraiment a un bébé, puis deuxièmement, Shika, tu n'est pas le seul à arriver à fouiller dans les dossier médical, rajoutons, qu'en plus de cela, Hinata a aussi accédée a tes dossiers, puis ton comportement...  
-Ouai en gros je suis un boulet pas discret!  
-Ouai.  
-Tch.  
-Tu vas pas bouder?  
-Je boude pas, j'exprime mon mécontentement, nuance!

Ils explosent de rire, c'est flippent un Neji qui rit.. Vraiment..

-Breef -le retours?*-, la mission consiste?  
-Bah comme on vas a Suna pendants deux/trois ans, et on reviens...  
-Simple..  
-Oui mais tu oubli l'Akka, et Face de Serpent.  
-De toute façon on sera beaucoup, donc on aura une bonne défense.  
-Ça m'étonnerais quand même que le père de Hanabi la laisse partir pendants 3 ans avec autant de garçons.  
-On verra bien plus tard en attendant, faut que j'aille préparer mes affaires..  
-Y'aura qui au fait? me demande Neji  
-Hanabi, Sukaï, Shiro, toi, et Shikamaru, puis moi.  
-Galére, ça en fait du monde. Pourquoi Suna au fait?  
-Ça m'étonne que tu n'est pas deviné Mr le génie.

Il prend un air blasé, et avec un sourire encourageant, je lui donne quelques indices.

-Gaara+Shukaku+Kazekage+8 Jinchuriki=?

-Ahem..  
-P'tain même Kyûbi aurait déjà trouvé!  
-Je te merde Mini-pousse.

Le lui tire avec maturité la langue -Oui Kyûbi, j'ai dit avec maturité!- et ajoute:

-En gros étant donné que Gaara est Kazakage, il ne peux pas se permettre de quitter son village trop longtemps, et faire la navette entre Konoha ou un autre village ça servirais a rien. Donc il reste là-bas, nous le rejoignons, puis les autre hôtes nous retrouve là-bas..  
-Simple  
-Ouai..  
-On part quand? demande Mr ice ²  
-N-nani? Vous venez vraiment?  
-Evidemment, on vas pas laisser un frère dans la mouise, et le regarder pataugé en riant.. Nous somme amis, puis c'est une mission..  
-Merci..  
-Et puis je suis sur que Neji-kun a hâte de revoir Gaara-san.  
-Nani! P-pas du tout!  
-Mouai.. Bon je suppose qu'on se retrouve ici dans trois jours, le temps de dire en revoir aux familles?  
-Mh.  
-Je vais donc préparer mes affaires.. Galère, le nombre de vêtements et armes à sceller... Galère.  
-Oui, moi aussi, ainsi que Mlle Hanabi.  
-Mlle? Non, en fait je veux pas savoir!

Ils rient, et après un dernier signe de main, nous partons chacun dans notre direction. J'aimerais vraiment emmené toute la bande, mais c'est trop risqué, nous somment déjà beaucoup.. Je soupire et caresse Kyûbi qui a reprit sa forme de renard. C'est bizarre, j'ai remarqué être le seul a pouvoir le toucher... Je sourit, et repart chez moi. K'so! j'ai oublié de leur dire que Yume serait certainement du voyage..

-*-Naruto no Baka..

Moi aussi je t'aime Kiki!

-Tch..*

* * *

Les trois jours sont rapidement passé, les familles Hyûga, Nara, Kawa, et Mori étaient un peu -complètement- récitante au début. C'est vrai quoi, qui voudrais réellement laisser son ou ses enfants partir pendant trois ans, sans avoir la certitude de les revoir un jour? Surtout en sachant que Yume et Hanabi seraient les seul filles. De ce fait, le patriarche Hyûga, a demandé a Tsunade de rajouté au moins Hinata a l'équipe, bien qu'elle ai refuser net au début, a cause de nombre, je lui ai dit que nous ferions attention, et qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en moi. Elle a sourit, et demandée a Shizune de partir avec nous, en tant que second Ninja médecins. A présent, nous somment dix, dont kyû -même s'il compte pour du beurre et pas besoins de faire cette mine scandalisée- nos effets personnelles sont scellés dans des parchemins, Gaara, est prévenu, nous partons dans quelques minutes. Tsunade me fait promettre de lui écrire, pour lui donné de nos nouvelles, bien sur, il faudrait codé les messages, mais pas de problèmes de ce côté.  
Après un dernier salut, nous nous mettons en route. Tsunade a décidée, et ce a mon plus grand étonnement, que ce serait Kyû le chef de groupe, étant donné qu'il ne peut pas être toucher physiquement, si par malheur nous étions prit dans une embuscade, il pourrait rapidement aller chercher de l'aide. Shizune a faillit s'évanouir... Hinata aussi.

-Alors, que comptait vous faire une fois à Suna les enfants?  
-On vas s'entraîner très durement avec Naruto sensei, et Kyû-san.

Elle soupire contre la folie de ces enfants, et marmonne des choses incompréhensible

-Dit Shika, tu l'aime la no Sabaku non? demande Kyû  
-Qui ça? demande Shiro.  
-Temari no Sabaku, la soeur aînée de Gaara, le Kazekage, et aussi l'aînée de Kankurô, donc le grand frère de Gaara.  
-Compliqué.  
-Non. Faut juste être intelligent Shiro..  
-Sukai damare!  
-Dixit celui qui passe sont temps a gueuler..  
-Bref, tu est amoureux d'elle n'est pas?  
-NANI! Nan mais ça vas pas dans ta tête, cette femme galère? Cette fille est insupportable! Ta grossesse te monte a la tête Naruto!

Neji ricane, et hausse un sourcil, tendis que le Nara rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu est sur de ne pas en être amoureux de cette 'femme galère'?  
-Autant que toi de Gaara, répond t-il au tac au tac.

Neji marmonne un 'n'importe quoi', les joues rouge. Je lève les yeux aux ciel, et un sourire mesquin apparaît sur mes lèvres.

-Mais Shikamaru, on sais tous ici, que Neji est complètement et irévoquablement amoureux d'Ice-man number three. Donc, tu viens de te griller tout seul..  
-Hein? Non, je... Enfoiré.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime mon p'tit cerf adoré.  
-Euhh... Ouai.. Dîtes Shizune, vous l'avez shooter avec quoi?

Tout le monde rirent, sous l'œil noir du Nara.

-Bon normalement si tout vas bien, et seulement si, on devrais être a la frontière du sable d'ici se soir, et Temari est censé nous escorter jusqu'au village. enfin si on la rate pas.  
-Comment ça 'Si on la rate pas'?  
-Détend toi Neji, on vas pas la rater, y'a pas trente-six chemin pour aller a Suna.  
-Peut être pas, mais il y en a quand même beaucoup.  
-Nh

-Dîtes, c'est moi ou il deviens aussi causant que Uchiwa?

Je me fige, et lui lance un regard noir. Sasuke, mon presque frère, le gars que je "déteste" mais que je ne voudrais perdre pour rien au monde. Il à fait beaucoup de mal à Konoha, il à trahis la confiance que les gens avaient en lui, il à bafouiller l'honneur du village, et blesser tant d'autre ninja... Ces dernier temps, j'hésite. J'hésite entre continuer cette partit de Chat, ou bien tout arrêter et me comporter comme un vrais Ninja. Or les derniers évènements on changés la donne. Rien n'est plus pareil. Pourtant je sais que sa doit se finir, et sa fait mal d'y penser. Penser que bientôt tout se jouera, ce sera lui... Ou moi. Aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible.

Il à causé trop de tord. Surtout à l'équipe 7. L'équipe maudite comme dirais Kakashi. Tout ses membres finissent par mourir ou trahir. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Lee en veux énormément à Sasuke, il pense qu'à cause de lui, Sakura est devenue folle. C'est le cas, mais ce n'est pas la faute de Sakura, c'est plutôt de la mienne, je n'ai pas réussi à la protégé. Mais est-ce que j'aurais vraiment pus le faire de toute façons? Je ne crois pas, elle aurais fini par se perdre, quoi que l'on fasse.

Je lâche un soupire las, et relève la tête. Neji aborde une mine coupable tendis que Shikamaru lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes tout en marmonnant comme quoi le sujet est tabou. Je leurs sourit et hoche la tête pour les remercier. Je me retourne finalement vers le reste de l'équipe, un air assez sérieux au visage.

-Je vais vous donner vos positions pour le voyage, dis-je sous les regard septique de la foule.

-Tu est sur Naruto? me demande Shikamaru.

je hoche la tête, et sortit une feuille de papier de ma poche de pantalon. Dessus était inscrit/Dessiner/gribouiller -rayez la mention inutile- le chemin que nous allions prendre, ainsi que les tours de garde et notre formation.

-Neji, tu sera en tête de ligne, ton Byakugan nous sera d'une grande aide à l'avant et à l'arrière, donc Hinata tu sera en fin de file, et Hinabi en milieux. Jusque là c'est ok? je demande.

Ils hochent la tête, et je poursuit.

-Shizune tu sera en quatrième position après Neji, Shikamaru tu sera avant Shizune, moi après elle. Ensuite, Sukaï tu sera juste avant aprés Yume mais avant Hinata -donc l'avant dernier- et Siro tu sera derrière Hinabi et donc Hinabi derrière moi! fis-je enthousiaste.

Il me regardèrent perdu, puis je soupira...

-Fait comme vous le sentez...

-De toute façons tu à oublier Temari, fit remarquer Neji.

-Non, elle était en seconde position, dis-je avec un sourire sadique.

-Quoi! Tu me l'avais collé au cul!

-Shikamaru... T'est sérieux là? demanda Neji.

Le Nara tira la langue à l'Hyûga, et bouda dans son coins. Je me tapotait la joue avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-Bon les gamins vous êtes près? demandais-je.

Ils me regardèrent un sourcil haussés, et poussèrent un soupire de concert.

-Bon bah c'est partit, criais-je joyeusement!

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous mirent en route vers Suna. Malheureusement, le voyage ne se passa pas comme prévus... Et nous dûmes nous caché au fin fond d'une grotte pendants quelque temps. Or, on fût retrouvé par l'Akkatsuki... Et tout dérapa.

Tout ce qui me revint en mémoire fût les cris de mes amis tendis que l'un d'entre eux se faisait torturer sous nos yeux... Et Kyûbi se mit en colère... Et se fût un carnage...

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre qui clôture le premier arc. Qui d'ailleurs n'a pas de nom.

Qu'elle auteure pitoyable je fait!

Maintenant que ce chapitre est posté, je vais pouvoir aller... Bosser sur mes Dm de math et Musique T-T

Je veux TOUT vos avis sur cette fin de chapitre pour le moins glauque, et on se retrouve au prochain avec... Sasuke!

Qui c'est la meilleure? :)

Tchao -Juishi- l'ami des bananes ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Chér(e) Lecteur(trisse) Je vous annonce que: **_Je n'abandonne pas_** mes fics, je compte d'ailleurs même les reprendre dans pas longtemps. Mon ordi à claquer, et je suis donc obliger de poster ce message sur la tablette de ma sœur -je galère avec ce put*in de clavier sois dit en passant-

Si tout vas bien, j'aurais un nouvelle ordi après les fêtes et je m'y mettrai aussi tôt je vous le promet.

Ensuite, certaine personnes -pas ic autre part- m'ont faite remarquer qu'il y avait trop de blabla et pas assez de texte descriptifs dans mes chapitres, alors j'aimerais savoir si vous aimeriez que je réécrive mes chapitres dans toute mes fics. Je vais tenter d'arranger les fautes au passage.

Ensuite, j'aimerais savoir, si vous aimeriez voir certain passage en particulier, ou même des personnage -inventé ou pas- et ou autre. Faite-le moi savoir, il se pourrait que le père noël exauce vos souhait ;)

Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Bref,

Juishi, qui est partit se planquer sous une table pour ne pas se faire frapper-


	12. Bande Annonce de L'arc 2

_Vous ne rêvez pas, _

_Vous l'attendiez avec impatience, _

_Vous mourrez tout simplement d'envie de lire la suite.._

_Et bien.. Jetez d'abord un oeil à la B.A faite tout spécialement pour vous!_

* * *

**Mon choix**

**Arc number two**

_In countries Nukenin!_

* * *

**_Le beau, le sexy.._**

_-Uchiwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Espèce de Connard! Amène ton cul de bombasse!_

**_Et Dangereux Sasuke Uchiwa est de retour.._**

_Il arqua un sourcils hésitant entre rire et pleurer L'instant d'après, une vague odeur de brûlé se faisait sentir, sous les hurlement de douleur et de peur de l'homme._

_-Je ne crois pas avoir autorisé un tel comportement au sein de mon bâtiment._

**_Il n'est pas seul, loin de là..._**

_-Il était un petit navireuuuuuuuh, Il était un petit Navireuuuuuuh! Qui n'avait Ja-Ja-jamais Navigué, qui n'avais ja-ja-jamais navigué ohéohé!_

_Le seul membre encore saint de la team Hebi soupira très très longuement. Le poison aller encore durer huit heures.. Huit heure de calvaire à entendre ses coéquipier s'égosiller sur tout un registre de chanson._

**_Mais le temps n'était toujours pas au repos.._**

_-La dernière personne à avoir été vus aux côté de Uchiwa Itachi est un inconnu blond un peu plus loin vers Kusa. Il semble que les gens ont tellement peur de lui qu'ils le surnomme "Démons"_

_Suigetsu hozuki soupira d'un air las et fatigué. Il allaient encore devoirs marcher. Encore pire, il allait devoir se coltiner Karin un bon bout de temps. A ses côtés, Sasuke serra les poings les sourcils froncés tendit qu'il se mettait à réfléchir avec attention._

**_Finalement, les secret finissent toujours pas être révélé._**

_-Donne-moi une bonne raison pour ne pas te mettre aux arrêt toi et t'a bande de tueur sanguinaire, demanda Tsunade Senju._

_-Je sais où est Naruto, souffla l'homme encapuchonné._

_Elle écarquilla les yeux, le verre qu'elle tenait tomba au sol. Derrière l'inconnu -ou pas-, un enfant de trois ans aux yeux tout aussi sombres que ses cheveux regardait la scène d'un air perdu. Il fronça les sourcils, les poings sur les hanche, avant de venir tirer sur le chandail de l'homme._

_-Papa reviens alors? demanda t-il avec un sourire lumineux._

* * *

Et voilàààààààààà pour le second Arc.

J'espère que vous êtes tous aussi impatient que moi héhé!


	13. Arc 2 Chapitre 1

**_Mon choix - Arc 2_**

_By. Juishi_

_Bon et bien nous y voilà chers amis! Oui.. Vous ne rêvez pas. Ce qui vas ce passer maintenant doit être à jamais gravé dans la mémoire des gens.. Tout simplement parce que.. C'EST L'OUVERTURE OFFICIEL DU SECOND ARC DE MON CHOIX! n'est-ce t'y pas génial?_

_Oui.. Moi aussi je m'aime! Néanmoins, ne perdons pas nos bonne habitudes voulez vous? J'annonce en même temps qu'il est enfin temps de reprendre les ... RaR, mais avant ça, je voulais juste vous dire merci à vous tous qui même si je poste dans des délais assez agaçant, vous êtes toujours là pour me lire, et j'avoue que ça me rend folle de joie. Alors donc voilà le topo, j'ai un nouvel ordinateur -Hourra!- J'ai l'inspi pour ce second arc -Avez vous lus la BA? :") - J'ai même crée un blog expressément pour vous et vous seul afin que vous puissiez me poser tout un tas de questions -encore plus qu'ici- et ou même nous pourrons parlez de tout et de rien, enfin bref, passons. Uhm. Donc oui! les remerciements! Donc un supermegagiga merci à tout ceux qui me suivent, follower(se) comme favoris! ceux qui me donnent leurs avis continuellement, bref, j'ai de plus en plus envie d'écrire grâce à vous!_

**_RaR_**

hathor2 ,

Alors donc non, comme tu peu le constater, j'ai un nouvel ordi héhé! Je suis contente que la fin du premier arc t'ai plût! j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci :D

sakuraetsasuke ,

Merci pour ta rewiew :3 Ah, le père du bébé! Qui sait? Moi je sait qui il est, mais j'aime vous faire tourner en bourrique! :3 Néanmoins, ne te soucies de rien, tu ne sera pas déçu!

kytiara ,

Tant de question ma chère amie! x) Et bien comme demandé, tu saura tout en lisant la suite! (pas dans ce chapitre hein! :D) Et oui sinon c'est un grand jour.. Il vas faire ces premiers pas dans quelques minutes sniff! Je suis aussi ouverte à toute proposition pour la faire souffrir bouhaha! Bisous et merci pour ta review, bonne lecture!

_**L**__**ala ,**_

Merci pour ta review ^^

_**Kawa ,**_

Ah! Beaucoup se demande comment vas réagir Sasuke par rapport à la situation! Et bien pour le moment il n'en sait rien, donc, il ne dit rien, néanmoins, les rumeurs vont vite comme on dit non? ;) Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture!

_**Aurore**_

Merci pour ta review, ça me fait super plaisir que tu aime l'histoire! Pour tes questions, la réponse est juste ci-dessus~ :D

Tsubasa Sora

Ok, ah! Tu m'a tuée x) Je te prit de m'excuser pour la gène occasionner, je tiens aussi à t'informer que je ne paye pas les dégâts causé par ma débilité profonde, et mon envie continuelle de jouer les sadique x) La suite, la voilàààà! :D J'espère en passant que tu trouvera le chapitre "Pétant" x)

yachiru-chan92

Le père du bébé, tout le monde sait qui sait, mais puisque mon fun c'est de vous embrouiller~ (a) Merci pour la review! :D

lovekakashiobito

Ouai c'est sur x) Mais il faut toujours que je casse les mythes des perso x)

kawa-sensei

C'est sur que le drama j'adore ça. Enfin j'aime pas en lire mais j'aime en écrire x) WTF? :") Bref, j'espère que tu n'a pas été déçut..

_**hinoto helene**_

Merci pour ta review, et pas de soucies x) Je comprend parfaitement ayant moi même galéré pendant quelque temps sur une Ds pour poster les review x)

izaiza14

Merci pour la review, ^^ Bienvenu au club de ceux qui sont pas très : 10 Pages de description, et trois ligne de dialogues! x)

Lulia'l

Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir! De tel lecteur son rare! :D

deidei94

Pour les personnage inventé, j'hésite encore sache le.. Tout n'est pas encore écrit :D

_**Kawaii-Sama**_

J'ai crus mourir devant la taille de la review x) Enfin bref, merci d'avoir lus, et pour tes questions, je vais essayer d'y répondre le plus clairement possible.  
Pour le rythme de publication, et bien étant comme beaucoup de monde, proche des examen de fin d'année, je ne peut promettre un chapitre par semaine. Je pourrait le faire certes, ça arrivera peut être, mais je ne veux pas poser de délais et ne pas les respecter, tu vois? Pour les arc, j'en ai trois dans ma tête, mais me connaissant.. Uhmm, y'en aura plus x)  
Pour ce qui est de la fin de l'arc un, oui, vous saurez tout en temps et en heures, via flash back, souvenir, pêtage de plomb ect :)  
Ensuite, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai souvent ressentit ça aussi, et non c'est pas idiot ou quoi que ce soit. je suis plutôt même touchée de ce que tu dit. :)

J'aime pas non plus Sakura x) elle n'aura pas un rôle aussi important que dans Areuh - mais elle sera là tout de même T-T

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

Bref, Je vais donc maintenant vous laisser lire..

Juste, je tien à prévenir que.. Il y a un très haut risque que les personnages virent OOC mais pas de quoi paniquer.. J'aime juste les pêtage de câble, et de mythes :3

Enjoy it~

* * *

_Pompélup & Pompélup_

_Ou _

_Trois ans plus tard, rien n'a changé._

_Ou Presque.._

* * *

_[ 3 ans après les derniers évènements]_

Six ans. Six putain d'années qu'il avait désertés. Aujourd'hui, il se demandait bien ce qui lui avait pris de faire cela. Ah si, oui. Son frère aîné avait exterminé tout le clan Uchiwa. Clan dont il faisait partit, et tout cela pour pouvoir se donner une idée d'où se situait sa force. Et bien il n'avait pas dus être déçut vu le carnage qui avait eu lieu cette nuit là. Un véritable bain de sang. Femmes, enfants, personnes âgées, tante, oncles, cousins, cousines.. Parents. Tous y étaient passés. Tous. Sauf lui. Uchiwa Sasuke actuellement âgé de dix-neuf ans, et l'air toujours aussi renfermé que douze ans au part avant. Il soupira. Longuement. Il était accoudé contre la table de la sale à manger de leur actuelle base, un air plus que blasé au visage. Non vraiment. Il commençait sérieusement à regretter de ne pas être resté bien sagement à Konoha avec N... Son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il soupirait de nouveau. A ses côtés, Juugo qui bizarrement n'avait pas vieillis d'une pouce en trois ans -contrairement au reste de la Team- était comme à son habitude affalé sur la table. Même si physiquement Juugo était le même, mentalement, c'était autre chose. Surtout depuis qu'il avait appris à se contrôler. Il était devenu plus ou moins.. Aussi feignant que Suigetsu.. Lui en revanche avait mûris, pensa l'Uchiwa en faisant voguer son regard vers ce dernier avant d'afficher une mine blasée devant son _ami_ en train de construire un château d'eau avec son corps, tendis que Karin s'employait à jeter autant de crasse que possible dedans. Réflexion faite. Suigetsu avait certes quelque peu mûrit, mais il restait inlassablement un gamin feignant qui ne jurait que par la sieste et les injures. Karin aussi en passant. Elle n'était plus aussi inutiles qu'avant. Elle savait se battre maintenant. Réellement. Mais il y avait toujours ces tensions entre elle et l'albinos de part leur passé. Sasuke comprenait parfaitement cela et ne le jugeait pas. Il avait dus revivre le massacre de son clan pendant 72 heures d'affiliée à cause de la pupille de son aîné. Il savait ce qu'était la peur de mourir, la peur de voir quelqu'un que l'on aime mourir. Alors il n'était pas étonnant de voir l'Hozuki frissonner de peur à l'entente du simple nom d'Orochimaru. Karin restait égale à elle même, ne semblant même pas s'en vouloir du fait qu'elle avait dus elle aussi torturer un peu l'homme-poisson pour les expériences de son chef. Elle s'assumait, et disait haut et fort qu'elle recommencerait si c'était un ordre du chef de la Team. Non. Ils n'étaient plus une bande de gamin. Mais des adultes. Sasuke passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, et laissa un micro sourire naître sur ses lèvres en constatant qu'ils étaient cinq à six fois plus long qu'il y à trois ans. Tout ça à cause d'un stupide pari perdu avec Juugo. Karin avait dus elle les couper -a son grand damne- et abordait alors un vague carré bourré d'épis tendit que Suigetsu avait eu le même "gage" que l'Uchiwa, et donc ils se voyaient tout les deux le matin, à passer une bonne heure pour les tresser convenablement. Heureusement que la seule fille du groupe leur avait montrée comment faire..

Un aigle vint soudainement se poser devant lui. Tous laissèrent tomber ce qu'il était en train de faire avant de se diriger vers le leader de la Team qui fixait le volatil, un sourcil haussé dans un vague air de surprise. A côtés de lui, ses compagnons avaient prit place l'air curieux, et même Suigetsu daignait rester sufisament sérieux pour ne pas faire de remarque sur le fait que Karin était appuyé sur lui dans une vaine tentative pour lire au dessus de l'épaule de l'albinos qui lui même lisait au dessus de l'épaule de Sasuke, qui lui avait finalement finit par décrocher le parchemin se trouvant à la patte de l'oiseau. Il le déroula avec une lenteur calculé pour bien embêter les curieux du dessus, et parcourut le parchemin des yeux.

"'_Blablablablabla tuer blablablablablabla Akatsuki blablablablablabla Flippant..._

_blablablablablabla blablablabalbal meurtres blablabla blablablablablabla Nukenin blablablablablabla ton tours_

_Blablabla Arrête blablabla de penser blablabla des blablabla dans blabla ta blabla tête_

_Connard "_

_[...]_

_La mine offusquée que laissa apparaître sur ses traits fit pouffer les deux grande gueule habituelles, tendis que Juugo haussait simplement un sourcil, signe évident -ou pas- de son amusement. une veine se mit à palpiter sur la tempe de brun qui chiffonna vaguement le papier entre ses doigts fin._

_-Je sais pas comment, mais elle sait toujours ce que tu pense Sas'ke, s'amusa l'homme d'eau, cette nana est une Déesse._

_Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, de toute façon il été à fortement douté qu'il aurait juste sortit un de ses précieux 'Hn" ni plus ni moins. Il soupira longuement et reprit sa lecture de manière cohérente._

_"Kisame Hoshigaki à été tuer, et devine par qui? l'Akatsuki oui, ça en deviens Flippant.._

_Bref, ça vas ainsi pour toute une série de meurtres, victimes apparente: Les Nukenin, ça pourrait être ton tours_

_Et Arrête de penser des blablabla dans ta tête connard. J'me casse le cul pour t'informer, _

_Prend en compte."_

Un second papier était attaché au premier. Intrigué, Sasuke le prit et commença à le déplier en priant ses camarade d" Arrêter de se foutre de sa gueule!". Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, pensant tristement -ou pas- qu'ils étaient tous les trois une cause perdu, et poursuivit sa lecture, avant de bien vite lâcher un cris de rage qui fit redoubler les rire de ses _amis. _Il jeta le papier au sol après l'avoir lus et prit le troisième en soupirant d'agacement. Sur le second maintenant à terre, on pouvait lire très clairement _" Maintenant que tu est devenu sérieux sale faignant prétentieux lis la suite!"_

_" Un nouveau groupe à fait son apparition. Je t'en ai parler l'année dernière, _

_Tu te souviens?_

_Et bien on est pas dans la merde Sasukette,_

(Grognement agacé de la part de ce dernier)

_Parce qu'ils sont fort. Très fort. A chaque rencontre, observation ou autre,_

_On à l'impression qu'ils sont de plus en plus fort. __Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, j'en suis certaine!_

_De notre côté autrement, c'est un peu le bazar. M&M'S sont introuvable._

_ Nous sommes inquiets, a tu des nouvelles de ton côtés?_

_La dernière fois qu'ils ont étés vu, c'était à Kusa, enfin bon, te fait pas trop de mouron, on enquête._

_Dit à Suig' que j'ai un truc pour lui.. Du genre bouffeur de chakra~_

_A Juugo que je l'embrasse partout partout -Même là ou il faut pas!-_

_Et à la princesse des glaces d'aller se faire cuire un oeuf pour l'autographe de Shinsuke! Non mais!_

_Oh, et dernière chose, espèce de sale babouin monochrome!_

_ON NE JETTE PAS SES PAPIERS PAR TERRE! RAMASSE MOI ÇA!_

_Affectueusement et avec tout mon amour -sauf pour le pollueur,_

_Yamazaru [1]"_

La lettre se terminait ainsi sur une vague d'insulte plus crus que celle d'un charcutier pour un certain brun qui avait finalement froissé le papier. Karin affichait un air entre pleurer et aller tuer l'auteur de la lettre, Juugo abordait un fin sourire ravie, et Suigetsu..

-Putain de merde! Sale sushi périmé! Dégage de la table et arrête de danser le Madison! Bordel! Y'a pas de quoi être si heureux merde! hurla la rouge aux bord des larmes.

-T'est jalouse parce que toi t'aura pas ton truc alors chut! fit l'albinos en se déhanchant.

Suigetsu donc était aux anges. Ils reprirent aux bout de quelques minutes tous leurs sérieux, et s'installèrent autours de la table, une fois les papiers qui jonchaient le sol ramassés, sous les grognement indigné de l'Uchiwa. Depuis trois ans maintenant ce petit manège avait lui à chaque fin de semaines au grand damne du leader qui en avait marre de se faire traiter comme de la merde -dixit t-il-

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ont tués l'un des leurs, souffla l'Hozuki néanmoins triste.

-Mh.. Un mystère. Un de plus, soupira le brun du groupe, Néanmoins si elle à pu nous renseigner, c'est qu'il ne sont pu si invisible que ça. Ils _les_ cherchent toujours, marmonna t-il.

-C'est bon signe, ajouta rapidement Karin, C'la signifie qu'ils sont tous saints et sauves.. Même N..

-Peu importe, coupa Juugo avec un regard appuyé, Cela en fait un en moins, c'est toujours mieux que rien, désoler Suigetsu, fit t-il rapidement, Mais avoue que -ami d'enfance ou pas- ce gars était dangereux. Il est bien mieux ou il est crois moi.

Le ninja hocha la tête en grimaçant. Ses deux précepteur d'enfance, les deux seules personne qui en plus de son frère avaient un jours été fière de lui, étaient morte. Le premier tuer par la Team 7 et le second par l'Akatsuki. Il ravala sa tristesse et soupira.

-Ouai, un de moins donc.

Ils opinèrent d'accord et le silence plana un moment avant d'être brisé par la rouquine.

-Ils ont disparût, soupira t-elle fataliste.

-Ouai.. C'est problématique.. J'imagine même pas le bordel que ça doit être la bas..

-Yamazaru n'en avait pas l'air, mais elle doit être au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Sur quelle mission ils étaient? demanda finalement Juugo.

-Je sais pas trop. Elle à juste écrit... "Ce n'est pas ton bol de Riz Sasugay, mêle toi de tes Rizière", fit Suigetsu avec un large sourire.

Les trois autre affichèrent une mine hésitante entre le mode blasé ou le mode "Tuer cet idiot"

-MAIS QUEL CON! Hurla Karin en se frappant le front contre la table en marmonnant comme quoi le blanc était la personne la plus stupide qu'elle n'ai jamais vu, qu'elle ne savait pas comment à cinq ans c'était devenu un assassin professionnel et qu'il ferait mieux d'apprendre à décrypter les messages codés.

-Riz! Rizière! Cela ne te dit rien?!

-Euh... Salade de thon? proposa t-il.

Trois "Boum" consécutifs se firent entendre sous les soupire désespéré des ninja. Vraiment, le jeune homme n'avait aucune logique. Sasuke prit un bout de parchemin et écrivit rapidement _"Partit récolter le riz, fait pas chier" _avant de venir l'attacher à la patte de l'oiseau qui n'avait pas cillé depuis le début. Lançant l'ordre rapide de plier bagage, tout le monde s'exécuta -même le pauvre Hozuki qui n'avait toujours pas comprit- Une fois en dehors de la propriété, Sasuke soupira longuement en se disant qu'ils allaient devoir trouver un nouveau logement, et fit face à la large forêt en face de lui.

-En avant pour le Pays des Rizière, fit-il finalement en entament sa marche un air déterminer au visage...

* * *

Ouf, bon et bien voilà pour le premier chapitre du second Arc. Les personnage son OOC me diriez vous, mais pas entièrement. Peut être juste entre eux, mais bon, en trois ans, on ne reste pas complètement muet comme une tombe, surtout en cohabitant avec trois espèce de fou -dont un au sens propre.. -

Bref, j'espère que ça vous aura vraiment plus, et je tien vraiment à avoir vos avis pour savoir si je doit me creuser à écrire la suite ou non.. :)

Bref, à la prochaine,

Juishi :D


	14. Arc 2 Chapitre 2

**_Mon Choix_**

_By: Une crevette monochrome unijambiste_

_Hellow :3 Voici la suite.. Avec une semaine de retard, j'suis désoler :0_

_M'enfin bon, j'ai eu l'histoire des arts à préparer, puis après j'ai été puni d'ordi, ma connexion avait été coupé etc. Bref, j'ai crus que j'allais jamais pouvoir poster;. Mais voilà!_

**_WARNING! CE CHAPITRE CONTIENS DES SCÈNE DE TORTURES QUI POURRONT CHOQUER LES PLUS JEUNES! JE VOUS AUREZ PRÉVENU! ÂME SENSIBLE DE S'ABSTENIR!_**

ça, c'est dit, ensuite, les RaR:

**_Kawaii-Sama_**

Merci pour ta rewiew! Je me suis éclatée à la lire, et pas de soucie, ne t'en fait pas, j'aime les long pavée, ça me prouve que j'arrive à vous captiver :33 Pour ce qui est de tes question je ne pas vraiment y répondre par risque de spoil, comprend bien que si je dit tout, je perde mon fric imaginaire! Oui! je gagne du fric imaginaire appelé Bambi pour mes écrits! x)

Bon ok, je vais quand même essayer d'éclair ta lanterne, euh, pour l'akka, c'était pas prévus.. je voulais un truc qui fasse bouger l'histoire, je voulais voir suig avec un large sourire niais, bref, ça à donner ça dans ma tête:

Suig' veut une des 6 épées restante.

J'ai la flemme de chercher qui son les 6 épéiste.

Oh minutes!

J'en connais un!

Kisame!

Oui mais non, il voudra pas lui donner l'épée.

Suigetsu vas être triste..

Pauvre suigy-chan

Je sais!

Je vais tuer Kisame.

Donner l'épée à Suigy,

Il sourira,

Et tadaaaaaaaa!

Bref, tout ça pour ça x) Il faut dire que je part loin dans mes délire x) M'enfin, j'ai juste à ajouter une raison pour le meurtre et voilàà :3

Pour le nouveau groupe, ben c'est un secret! Non mais oh! Ensuite, Yamazaru qui au passage veut dire **"La Folle"** et bien je l'aime elle! Vous la révérez assez souvent je pense! Oui parce que mon but secret est... **DE VOUS LA FAIRE AIMER! **-l'auteur par dans un rire psychopathe en se tapant le crane contre le bureau-

uhm, bonjours? x)

Passons, leurs relation sera approfondi -pas dans se sens! non mais oh! bande de pervers!- et on découvrira peut être le hameau de l'histoire -s'il y en a un-

Et pour finir, le "Ils" désigne les M&M'S x) vu que cela me paraissait clair -faut dire que je suis pas logique alors x)- il ne m'a pas parût nécessaire de préciser :0

**_xXSo_**

Contente que ma fic te plaise, merci pour ton soutiens :3

**_SakuraetSasuke_**

Merci pour ta review, t'en fait pas pour l'accouchement, vous en aurez mention dans cette arc et des flash back du 3

_**Tsubasa Sora**_

Omagad, je suis contente d'avoir retarder ma sentence Oo x) Euh.. So, uhm

Je vois la batte de Baseball tu sais?

-L'auteur prend Sasuke et le met devant elle comme barrière-

Sasuke: Hey! Salope j'ai rien fait!

Moi: Chute, c'est ça ou tu crève en éternuant!

-Sasuke ferme sa gueule et prit Tsubasa Sora de ne rien faire de déplacé-

Uhm ^^

A bientôt? :3

**_Miss Miserly pop_**

Merci pour la review, contente que la suite t'ai plût! En passant, pour la réaction de Sasuke..

-relie son scripte imaginaire- -Part dans un fou rire monstre-

Uhm ^^

**_Elodie_**

Oui, pour la correction, uhm, généralement, j'essaie de corriger par moi même, quand j'en ai le temps, parce que oui, je poste sans avoir relus. Mais autrement l'autre site sur lequel je poste mes fic, les corrige automatiquement, mais il faut un délai d'une semaine ou deux, je suis pas sur, que vous serez aussi patient...

Bref, merci pour ton soutien :3

J'ajoute que j'ai commencée à taper ce chapitre avant de partir pour mon oral d'histoire des art.. Je flippe assez donc.. x)

Voilà Enjoy~

* * *

Explications,

Ou comment convaincre un gamin écervelé

Que la situation est bien en mains

Ou pas.

* * *

_[Pays des Rizière]_

Huit jours. Huit jours qu'ils étaient partit du fin fond du pays de la pluie dans lequel se trouvait leurs maison/manoir/repère -rayez la mention inutile- dans lequel ils s'étaient installés depuis plus de trois mois -un véritable miracle donc, qu'ils soient restés autant de temps au même endroit! - Bref, huit jours qu'ils maudissaient tous cette fichue idée d'être partit à la recherche des M&M'S qui étaient censés se trouver entre Kusa, le pays de l'herbe et le pays des rizière. Le seul brun du groupe avait la bizarre et forte impression que cela ne signifiait rien de bon. Petit un, parce que les M&M'S s'arrangeaient toujours pour donner signe de vie. Peu importe le signe. C'est pour dire, ils avaient déjà envoyé un enfant déguisé en babouin géant dire que tout était ok. Ils étaient vraiment capable de tout en quelque sorte, et ne recevoir aucun signe de vie d'eux, inquiétait le petit groupe, même si certains ne l'auraient jamais avoué. Petit deux, l'Uchiwa savait que lorsque l'on mentionnait le pays des rizière, le village caché du son: Oto, finissait toujours par sortir de l'ombre. Après tout, il y avait tout de même vécus un bon moment pour savoir que toute les bizarrerie probable ou pas venant de ce pays, était toujours relié au village du son. Bref en huit jours, ils avaient déjà pas mal avancés, si bien que dans quelques heures à peine, ils arriveraient à la frontière du pays des rizière, au plus grand bonheur de l'Hozuki qui ne cessait de se plaindre toute les trente-six secondes sur le fait qu'il avait mal aux pieds, qu'il aimerait faire une pose -il disait ça toute les cinq minutes- qu'il avait chaud, que Karin le faisait chier, qu'il en avait marre.. Bref, cela ne changeait pas vraiment de ses habituelles habitudes.

Soudain, le leadeur de la team se stoppa tendant alors un bras sur le côté pour arrêter le reste de l'équipe. Devant eux, se tenait les reste de ce qui avait semblé être un champ de bataille assez glauque. De multiples armes en tous genre souillaient le sol maculé de large trace de sang encore chaud d'après l'Uchiwa qui venait de gracieusement, plonger ses doigts dans l'une des innombrables flaques de liquide rougeâtre. A ses côtés, Juugo venait de ramasser un Nodachi émoussé couvert d'un liquide bleu non identifié. Le rouquin arqua un sourcil et renifla la substance avant de grimacer dégoûté. Il ne savait pas ce que ce c'était cette chose, mais il était néanmoins sur d'une chose, ce n'était surement pas humain. Il s'empressa d'en faire par au Leader qui poussa un soupire las. Il étaient arrivé trop tard, car il n'était pas nier que les M&M'S étaient encore là un peu plus tôt. En soit, ils les avaient ratés de peu. Un truc brillant attira le regard du feignant, il plongea sa main dans les fourrés et en sortit un médaillon. A cette vus, l'homme d'eau prit une teinte plus que blanchâtre et eut une légère défaillance. ll fut rattrapé à temps par l'Uchiwa qui écarquilla les yeux à la vus du médaillon.

-Ou l'a tu eu? demanda t-il immédiatement.

Dans un bafouillement peu compréhensible, l'Hozuki lui expliqua rapidement qu'il venait de trouver le médaillon dans les fourrées. Le seul brun du groupe jura et attrapa la trouvaille avant de l'attacher autours du coup de l'Hozuki toujours très blanc. Karin vint lui posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'adulte.

-On l'a retrouvera, assura t-elle, J'te le promet, on les retrouveras.

Il hocha vaguement la tête, et Sasuke décida qu'il était temps de se reposer, il les emmena alors à quelque kilomètres plus loin suivant les divers tracé de passage des M&M's. Ils avisèrent d'une grotte pour la nuit, et installèrent rapidement leurs couchettes. Le possesseur du Sharingan alluma un feu et posa un Genjutsu très puissant sur l'entrée de la grotte. Il vint par la suite s'adosser contre l'un des mur qui composait la grotte et observa du coin de l'oeil le plus jeune d'entre eux qui semblait mi en colère mi inquiet mi terrorisé. Cela se comprenait, enfin surtout si l'ont savait tout les détails.

-Bon, quel est le programme de demain? demanda la rouquine en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Réfléchissant un instant, le brun sortit une carte de son sac et la posa à même le sol, venant par la suite tapoter un endroit entre l'endroit ou ils étaient et l'endroit ou ils devaient aller.

-On avance. Ils étaient encore là un peu plus tôt. Avec un peu de chance, on les rattrapa rapidement, espéra t-il, dans le cas contraire..

La phrase laissé en suspend fit frissonner ses camarades qui ne préférèrent pas penser à ce qu'il arriverait s'ils ne retrouvaient pas rapidement les M&M's.

Après avoir mangé, ils allèrent tout les trois se couché de bonne heure, sans toutefois baisser leurs garde, ainsi à tours de rôle ils firent le gaie, et au petit matin, ils se remirent tous en route après un rapide petit déjeuné. Ainsi donc il suivirent le peu de traces qu'avaient laisser les M&M's. L'ambiance était lourde, surtout que le plus jeune du groupe n'avait dit mot depuis la veille, s'enfermant alors dans un mutisme déterminé. Le voyage ne fut jamais aussi silencieux, et cela perturba les trois autre membres de la team qui étaient alors beaucoup trop habitués aux babillages incessant et habituel de l'Hozuki. Aux alentours de dix heures, ils firent une pose pendant laquelle l'Uchiwa décida d'avoir un conversation sérieuse avec Suigetsu. Ce dernier pendant toute la course allait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, venant même à une certain moment, à semer le brun pourtant très rapide. Un remise en question s'imposait lourdement. Attrapant le blanc par le col de son haut, une veine palpitant sur son front, il l'entraîna un peu plus loin et le fit asseoir avec dureté sur le premier tronc d'arbre qui lui toma sous la main.

-Il faut que tu m'explique à toi tu joue Suigetsu! commença t-il en soupirant longuement.

Devant le mutisme évident de l'adulte, Sasuke le frappa légèrement comme pour le réveiller.

-Aie! geignit t-il en frottant son crane douloureux, Mais ça VAS PAS?!

-Ferme là un peu et écoute moi crétin! Si tu continu à agir ainsi, le truc qui arrivera, sera de faire échouer la mission! Et Elle mourra. Ce n'est pas en se précipitant qu'on y arrivera, alors calme toi bon sang!

l'Hozuki baissa les yeux d'un air honteux, et vint triturer le médaillon qu'il portait à son coup, avant de se lever et de passer une main lasse dans sa crinière blanche, il eut un vague sourire timide, et marmonna un petit "merci".

-Si.. Si elle venait à mourir, il ne me le pardonnerais jamais, souffla doucement le blanc.

-Je sais. A toi le rendre fière.

A ce moment Karin arriva, beuglant contre le fichue "Sushi de mes deux" qui avait disparut. Elle cligna des yeux surprise en le voyant proche de Sasuke, et plissa les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui faisait sale poisson pourris?!

-Calme tes ardeur mocheté, j'te rappel que ton "Chéri" est gay, ricana le dit poisson.

-QUI TU TRAITE DE MOCHETÉ CONNARD?

-Mais toi, cher Thon~

-Je vais te TUER! VIENS LA ESPÈCE DE SALE SUSHI A LA CON! J'VAIS T'FAIRE FRIRE!

Sasuke soupira longuement, sentant déjà un mal de crane carabiné arriver, tendit que Juugo abordait une mine innocemment amusée de part la situation. Il s'approcha du brun discrètement.

-Tu pense qu'ils sont encore ne vie? demanda t-il sérieusement?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant et soupira.

-Cela m'étonnerais fort.. D'après Yamazaru le sceau finira par se briser, et alors, ce qui s'est produit il y à une dizaine d'année.. Reviendra à la charge.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne chose? redemanda le rouquin.

Le brun mordit sa lèvre et observa du coin de l'oeil ses deux autres camarade en train de se chamailler tendit que Karin faisait vaillamment manger de l'herbe à Suigetsu, il lâchât un soupire et haussa les épaules.

-Il doit exister depuis une dizaine d'année. Sa peur de devoirs l'élever seul, fait qu'elle l'ai scellé avant même qu'il naisse. Après la mort de Mangetsu, elle à sombrer dans la dépression et il à faillit y passer. Sans son frangin et l'autre cinglé, ils seraient mort tout les deux.

-Alors?

-Alors je pense que s'il venait à naître, se serait une bonne chose mais pas pour tout le monde. Suigetsu serait heureux bien sur, il s'agit du rejeton de son frère et se sa femme, m'enfin bon, elle a tendance à faire des crises bien trop violente, elle pourrait aussi ne pas survivre, et son frère deviendrait complètement ingérable. Toute une suite d'actions et de conséquences que l'ont ne peut prévoir.

-Je vois..

-Ce qui est sur, c'est que si on se dépêche pas de les retrouver, on est dans la merde. Le sceau lâchera, comme un bombe qui nous pétera au visage, et ce n'est pas du peut être.

Dans un nouveau soupire, il tourna les talons, et se dirigea vers la campement, laissant les "Gamin faire mumuse encore un instant" Ces dernier furent vite stoppé par un Juugo légèrement en rogne de s'être prit un oiseau lancé habillement -ou pas- par la rouquine. Ainsi donc, il se jeta dans la bataille enfantine qui régnait sous ses yeux, à coup de cris et de baffes.

* * *

_Non loin de là._

Dans une grotte sombre, à quelque centaines de kilomètre de la team Taka, un cris de douleur retenti, suivit d'un sifflement et d'un "Crack" bruyant, suivit à nouveau d'un cris de douleur et d'un ricanement sadique. Un homme approchant de la trentaine se dressa devant un petit groupe de trois personnes, toute attachés à des tables d'examen. La première, une jeune femme dont le ventre était arrondit avait l'air de n'avoir subit aucune dégât physique, mais le grosse larmes roulaient sans cesse sur ses joues rougies, tendit qu'elle se débattait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Ses long cheveux blond était collé contre son visage maculé de sueur, et enfin, ses jambes relevé vers le haut et écarté de parte et d'autre de son corps semblait la faire pâlir un peu plus. Elle savait, elle savait qu'a un instant ou un autre, sa détermination la lâcherait elle qu'elle supplierait que tout s'arrête. Un peu plus loin, sur un autre table d'examen se tenait un corps nu mutilé dont le sang s'écoulait à flot. Divers entaïllaides parcouraient la peau claire et autres divers hématomes et bleus la parcourait sans honte. Sans aucun doute, elle avait perdu connaissance depuis un moment. Surtout quand l'homme au visage masqué, s'était approché d'elle avec avec un bout de bois qu'il aurait arraché à une chaise en mile morceau. Il l'avait alors planté d'un coup dans la cuisse de la jeune femme, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur pur. Riant joyeusement l'homme avait alors fait tournoyer le morceau de bois dans la plaie infester maintenant de bout de chaise et autre joyeuseté. Par la suite, trouvant que la jeune fille qui au passage devait avoir dans les seize ans, ne criait pas assez à son goût, il avait alors attrapé le manche en métal qui servait en théorie à la formation des arme, et après l'avoir fait chauffer jusqu'à un certain haut degré, il s'était de nouveau approché de l'adolescente, lui avait sourit d'un air doux et avait lentement enfoncé la barre de métal dans la pupille de l'enfant. Rapidement, elle s'était mise à se débattre comme un diable, hurlant à se déchirer les corde vocale, jusqu'à ce que la douleur ne la fasse perdre connaissance. Boudeur, l'homme avait pour la peine arraché une touffe de cheveux de la jeune fille et lui avait coupé quelques doigts, avant de se diriger vers la dernière table d'examen un sourire gourmand aux lèvres. Se dernier devait être d'un ans le cadet que la jeune fille qui venait de s'évanouir. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, et au contraire, il en fut d'autant plus joyeux, bien qu'il fut déçu de ne pas voir une once de peur dans le regard bleuté de l'adolescent brun. Il fit lentement courir ses doigts sur la peau nu du garçon qui en frémit d'horreur. L'homme vint violemment pincer les tétons de l'adolescent qui grogna de douleur faisant sourire le tortionnaire qui d'un geste de la main, se débarrassa du dernier rempare de vêtement du jeune homme qui écarquilla les yeux surprit. Par la suite, le trentenaire monta sur la table de métal après s'être débarrassé de ses propre vêtement, il eut un sourire sadique, releva les jambes de son cadet, et le pénétra d'un coup avant de venir lui mordre violemment les hanches, se délectant du hurlement de douleur du plus jeune. Les hurlement durèrent, au fil incessant des vas et viens de l'homme en lui, bientôt, sa voix s'éteignit sur des sanglots déchirant.

Souriant toujours à pleine dents, quelques heures plus tard, l'hommes observa fièrement son travaille. Il avait fait subir tout une série de torture mental à la première, des torture physique à la seconde qui abordait maintenant "Le sourire de l'Ange" technique qu'il avait volé à un certain blond, quatre ans au part avant, tendit que ses tripes étaient allé dire bonjours au plafond. Il se tourna vers son dernier chef d'oeuvre, et vit avec plaisir que l'adolescent continuait de sangloter silencieusement après avoir subit les pire torture sexuelle que l'homme avait pu inventer dans son esprit tordu.. Oui il avait rien dire aujourd'hui était une très belle journée...

* * *

Uhm, fin de ce chapitre .. Vos avis? -part se cacher.


End file.
